To the End of the World or Time: CS One-Shots & Drabbles
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: This is where I will keep my collection of short drabbles and one-shots. Ratings will vary from K-M, but I'm putting M as the main rating, because there will be M chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This idea had been in my head for a while now, and I just needed to put it down. Also, if you are a good manip maker, could you make this? I need it like now.**_

* * *

She had been waiting at Granny's for maybe fifteen minutes, but her patience was wearing thin. Having been the captain of a ship, she knew how much he valued punctuality; he had never made her wait this long for lunch. She wasn't sure where he was, so she texted him. Still, there was no answer.

Frustrated, she decided to call Henry. On the second ring, he answered.

"Hi, Mom! Everything ok?"

"Henry, you wouldn't happen to know where Killian is would you?"

"He's not with you? You guys always have lunch together on Sundays…"

"I know, and he's not here!"

Henry, clearly hearing the worry in his mother's voice, said, "I knew if something happened to him, Grandpa would have called you. You know how close they are now." It was really quite strange, the relationship her boyfriend and her father had. The bromance was strong, as Henry so eloquently put it. "Just call Grandpa. Everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks, for listening, kid."

"Anytime, Mom. Text me when he shows, so I know that you stopped worrying." With that, her son hung up on her. She then pressed the button to connect her to her father.

"Emma! To what do I owe the honor?"

"Dad, have you seen Killian? He's late for our lunch…"

"Wait, WHAT? Killian isn't there?! When was the last time you saw him? Or talked to him? Has Henry seen him? Or Robin?" It was really disturbing hearing her father sound more like the concerned girlfriend…bromance, indeed.

"I saw him yesterday at dinner, but I just couldn't imagine why Killian…"

It was then that a familiar voice whispered in her ear behind her, "Talking about me, love?"

Emma could feel a blush quickly moving across her face when she heard him say her name. Even after being together for a few years, it still made her feel all warm inside. Smiling into her phone, she told her father, "Guess who just showed up?" Turning around, she all but gasped.

For the past few years, Killian had been wearing a mordernized version of his pirate outfit: leather jacket, black silk vest, dark-colored collared shirts, black slacks, and leather shoes. She was unprepared for the sight before her.

He still had the vest, but it was placed over a white cotton, v-neck t-shirt. Instead of the dark slacks, he was dressed dark skinny jeans; not insanely tight, but tight enough to where you could noticed the type of jeans. On his feet, he wore black converse high-top sneakers. And atop his gorgeous head of hair, he wore a black fedora with a navy ribbon.

Emma swore she had her mouth agape for a good minute.

She was still frozen when he grabbed her phone from her hand and put it to his ears. "Dave, mate…yes, I have arrived…I'm sorry that I worried her…yes, and you, too…see you later for the poker game?…Fantastic…Well, I best be off…Text you later, mate." He ended the call, and handed her back her phone.

"I…uh….hmmmm…"

"Articulate as ever, Swan," he giggled.

"You're late…"

"I know, and I apologize. I actually needed the assistance of Miss Lucas…"

"Ruby? And with what?"

Blushing, he gestured over his body, clearly reference his new attire.

"You asked Ruby to help you with your outfit?"

"Yes, well, she may have insinuated that I needed to branch out, style wise. I take it you like it what you see?" He asked as he lifted his eyebrow.

Walking closer to him, she lifted her head to place a kiss on the eyebrow; then on his cheek; finally, one on his lips.

Smiling, she looked into his eyes, and joked, "I went from dating a pirate to dating a hipster.


	2. Cards Against Humanity

_**A/N: I got the sentence "That's the last time we are playing Cards Against Humanity" on Tumblr and I was so excited to write it.**_

* * *

"Oh that was too good…" David yelled. As soon he said that, the loft door slammed.

"You guys started without us?" Emma griped.

"Sorry, Emma…we just couldn't resist," said Mary Margaret. Along with Emma's parents sat Regina and Robin. It was their first couples night in a while–Henry had graciously accepted the role as babysitter for his uncle and Roland so the adults could a have a little down time.

Rising from the table, David went to the closet to pull out the two spare metal chairs for Emma and Killian and placed them on the longer ends of the table.

After placing their coats on the coat rack, Emma and Killian walked to the kitchen and poured some wine for the two of them. Unfortunately, David had forgotten to run out and grab some rum, so a nice deep Merlot would have to do for the evening.

"So, Killian," Robin called out, "Have you ever played Cards Against Humanity before?"

"Can't say that I have mate," he replied as he sat down next to Robin. Emma took the other spare chair next to her father and Regina across from him.

Regina spoke up. "Well, it's simple: Each player gets seven of these white cards, which are responses to the black cards. Each round, one person pick a black card, and then each of the other players place one of their white cards face down for that person. The person with the white card that is picked as the best answer by the person who drew the black card gets a point. Five points determines the winner. Keep in mind: the statements and their answers are ridiculous. The funnier the answer, the better."

"This sounds like an interesting game…" Killian said.

"It is…and it's hilarious!" chimed in Davidey

"Alright, let's deal them in!" Mary Margaret added.

It was Mary Margaret's turn to draw a black card. After drawing it, she placed it on the table. It read: "Before I kill you, Mr. Bond, I must show you" and then a large blank space.

After contemplating, each other person at the table placed their white cards next to the black one. Mary Margaret then looked over selection. She laughed, and she groaned, at the responses given. Finally, she chose "Wildred Brimley grimly staring into your soul."

"YES!" Emma shouted.

"That was too funny not to choose."

"Point for Emma," Regina tallied.

"Ok, now it's my turn to pick," said Emma.

The black card she chose read: "Women get turned on by…" and the blank space. Oh boy, this could get weird, she thought. After a few moments, she collected the five white cards and looked them over. She received:

-"the shy kid in the corner"

-"seven dead infants stuffed in cardboard boxes"

-"in bed, pajama-clad,'non-intimate sexual touching'"

-"ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY!"

and finally

-"Centaur Porn."

Each one was more ridiculous than the next, she decided to go with the most ridiculous one of them all. She laid the "seven dead infants in cardboard boxes" card down, and heard a rousing "Huzzah!" from across the table.

"Killian? Really? That was your card?"

"I was told the rules were the more ridiculous, the better," smiling with pride.

Later on, once the night was over, and Killian somehow miraculously ended up the victor, she looked at him as they exited the loft and said, "That's the last time we're playing Cards Against Humanity."


	3. Did You Just Call Me Your Boyfriend?

_**A/N: I was asked to a) use the sentence "Did you just call me your boyfriend, love?" and also Captain Charming.**_

* * *

It had been while since Emma had engaged in a nice game of poker, but she wasn't sure if she would be allowed to encroach on her dad's guys night. But as she was coming home from the office, she saw her father, Killian, Whale and Robin gathered at the table, Whale beginning to deal out the cards.

The men casually greeted her as she removed her jacket and hung it in the closet. Well, all except Killian. He removed himself from the table to greet her properly, placing a sweet his on her lips in front of everyone. It earned catcalls from Robin and Whale, but it also made her father turn beet red.

"You ready to play or what, Jones?" David asked.

"Of course, your majesty. I didn't think you would be so eager to lose your money, though."

"We shall see…"

Curiosity got the best of her as she maneuvered her way over to the Killian's chair and took a look at his hand. From the looks of it, they were playing Texas Hold 'Em, which meant that each of the guys held five cards. They were only allowed to discard up to four cards once; after that, they cards they had they were stuck with, and the person with the best hand won.

Glancing over his shoulder, she noticed he already had a pair of 8′s, so he knew he wouldn't get rid of those. He also held the Queen of Hearts, the 3 of diamonds and the 5 of diamonds. She knew which cards he would get rid of, that's for sure.

As he took the 3 and the 5 and asked for two more cards, Robin looked up at her and said, "Emma, you thinking of giving Killian clues about our cards? Not very noble of you."

"Very, funny Robin. But I'll have you know that my boyfriend is much too honorable to resort to cheating."

She stilled. She had never actually referred to him as hers before…and he noticed. Turning around in his seat, he smiled up at her. "Did you just call me your boyfriend, love?"

Blushing, she responded, "Why, yes, I suppose I did."

"Glad to hear it," he spoke as he took her hand in his and placed as light kiss on the top of her hand.

Obviously getting a little impatient, David yelled, "Can we please get on with the game, Killian?"

"Apologies, Dave."

It was no surprise that Killian won that hand.


	4. Don't Look At Me Like That!

_**A/N: Tumblr prompt; asked to use the sentence that I titled the story. SMUT ALERT!**_

* * *

"Don't look at me like that!"

"And how am I supposed to not be looking at you, love?"

"Like you want to eat me alive, right here on the dance floor?"

"And why is that wrong?"

"Because…as the best man, you kind of need to stay focused."

It had been a long road getting there, and many obstacles to deal with, but on this gorgeous Saturday in September, Robin and Regina finally committed themselves to one another. And although Regina's sister Zelena couldn't be in attendance (for obvious reasons), the child she had had with Robin–now Regina's–was in attendance. The almost two-year-old was actually the flower girl. Isabelle thankfully took on most of her father's traits. The only noticeable link she had to her birth mother was tiny locks of red that adorned her head.

The entire town of Storybrooke was placed into the the town hall for the reception. The wedding party, however was quite small. Killian was the best man…and the only groomsman. Not surprisingly, Regina chose Maleficent as her maid of honor. It seemed no matter how much animosity had built up throughout their lives, she really was Regina's only true friend.

After the toasts, speeches, first dance, and the cake cutting, it was time for the dancing to begin and the alcohol to flow. It was clear that Killian had already had a few swigs of rum from his flask, since the coloring of his cheeks were redder than usual.

"My duties as best man have ended, but my duties as your date have only just begun."

"And what exactly do those duties entail?"

He leaned in, so he could whisper to hear while still holding his form for the dance. "Oh, you know: dancing, drinking, sneaking off to the bathroom for a quickie…"

"What?!"

"Come on, Swan. What do you say? Having to look at you in that gorgeous red dress all day has been agonizing for me…"

She wasn't going to lie to herself: the thought of sneaking off in the middle of a wedding reception to have sex was kind of hot. And so was the way that Killian was undressing her with her eyes at that moment. The red satin dress she wore was almost an exact replica of the one she wore for the ball during their foray into the past. The only difference was that the skirt was ended just above her knees, easy enough to lift up and not have too much fabric in the way.

Without saying anything, Emma lowered her arms out of the waltz hold, grabbed his right hand and drug him to the doorway. Once outside the spacious hall, he was all over her. His right arm grasped the back of her head as he crashed his mouth over her own. Killian's tongue slid along the opening of her mouth, begging for entrance. When he was able to finally enter, their tongues clashed like dueling swords, only in this case there was no loser.

His onslaught suddenly stopped, both of them trying to regain their composure enough to seek out an empty room. The closest they came was single bathroom. Emma reached for the door handle and quickly ushered Killian and herself inside.

They were already so turned on that foreplay wasn't necessary. Emma walked over to the handicap railing and grabbed it, lowering herself at the hips. Even though he was behind her, Emma knew his eyes were raking over her, from her red stiletto pumps, to her long, firm legs, and all the way up to her pert backside.

"You need it now, don't you love?" he said in a gravelly voice. She knew that tone: it was his 'I need to be inside you' tone.

"Yes…"

She couldn't see, but she heard: the rustling of fabric; the clinking of a belt, being undone; the hiss of a zipper lowering. She also felt her panties being lowered; felt the wetness between her thighs running down her leg, and finally felt the fullness of Killian as he entered her.

"Bloody hell, Emma…you are so wet for me…and so tight…"

"Always for you, Killian. Only for you…"

Killian reached to the side of her body and grasped the same handle that she was, and began pounding into her body. This was not a slow, gentle love making. This was a frantic coupling of two people who needed to slake a need with each other.

"I'm not going to last much longer, love."

"Then don't. Come with me, Killian. Fill me up."

Mere seconds later, they were both crying out as her orgasm triggered his own.

"That was…"

"A one-time thing. At least, in public. We can't make a habit of that."

"Too right, love. But you were a bloody marvel," he said, as he lifted her panties from around her ankles and moved them up to put her to rights.

"Such a gentleman you are," she said smirking as she lifted her body up and turned to face him.

"I'm always a gentleman, Swan," she replied as he winked.

"Come on, tiger. They are probably wondering where we are now."

Exiting the restroom arm in arm, they made their way back to the reception. Before the entered, they were met by a frantic Mary Margaret.

"Where have you been?! Regina is about to throw the bouquet!"

"I'll be right there."

Smiling she looked up at Killian, and saw the confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would Regina throw away her bouquet? It is a beautiful arrangement. I see no point in tossing it."

Trying to contain her laughter, Emma explained, "It's a modern wedding tradition. The single or unmarried women gather in a large group while the bride tosses her bouquet in the air behind her. The one who catches it is supposed to be the next one to get married."

As he took in the explanation, he then asked, "Are you going to participate?"

"Well, my mother sure wants me to, doesn't she?"

"If you do so, I know you will win."

"I don't know…Ruby is scrappy…"

"$20 bucks, Swan."

"You're on."

It was the easiest money Killian had ever won.


	5. Are You Alright?

_**A/N: The title of the story is the sentence I was asked to use in the story. Who needs their Captain Charming fix?**_

* * *

"Emma, are you ok? What happened?"

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when David Nolan's cell phone rang. It wasn't that uncommon for the Storybrooke deputy to receive calls in the middle of night in case something happened and he needed to investigate, but tonight was his 30th wedding anniversary to Mary Margaret (truly, only their second together) and he was blissfully dreaming about his wife when Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" shook him from his slumber.

"Hi Daaaad! Did you get some tonight?! I bet you did, you sly dog, you!"

What in the hell happened to his daughter?

"Emma, are you drunk?"

"What wasssss your firsth clue, deputy?" Emma's speech was slurred to the point where he could barely understand her. "But you didn't answer my quesssstion…"

"Emma, is Killian with you?"

"Why do you want to know? Do you miss your boyyyyyyyfriend? I bet mom would be sooooo jealousss?"

"Emma, put Killian on the phone."

"Ugggghh, fine…" David waited a few moments, hearing some shuffling on the other line when a more masculine voice began to speak in his ear.

"Evening, mate. So sorry about the rude interruption, but you daughter thought it would be funny to do what I guess in this realm is known as 'drunk dialing.' Cheeky little lass, isn't she?"

"Killian how much has she had to drink? And why in the world would you let her do this to herself?"

The other line remained silent save for heavy sighing for about a minute. David was not in the mood for his daughter drunk dialing him and her boyfriend being unable to properly supervise her actions, especially when he was in the midst of such amazing sleep.

Finally, Killian cleared his throat. "Look, Dave…today was king of a rough day for Emma. It was the anniversary of…what happened with Neal."

"Oh, fuck…"

"Such language, Deputy," Killian joked. He apologized when Dave obviously didn't find it funny. "She had been a mood all day. I don't think she had ever been this moody around me since I had known her, and that's saying something. So when I finally was able to get her to talk me, she starting imbibing. She just wanted to forget–I know that feeling all too well. But just so you know, I have been with her the whole time. I have never let her out of my sight once."

"I'm very glad to hear it. She's lucky to have you, Killian."

"Thanks, Dave. I guess I should let you get back to snuggling with Mary."

"I appreciate that." As they were about to hang up, David leaned in closer to the phone to whisper, as if it was some forbidden secret, "I love you, man."

Killian then whispered back, "Love you too, mate."


	6. I Think You Will Make a Great Father

_A/N: I was asked by my dear friend Liz ( **Lizzyc807** here, **lizzyc807shipscaptainswan** on Tumblr) to use the sentence that is the title of the story in the fic. It's short, but hits you in the feels. _

* * *

It was her brother's 2nd birthday party, and Emma, her parents, Killian and Henry all packed into the loft for a small family celebration.

Mary Margaret had been up since 7 am getting all of the decorations and food; it looked as is Disney Land had exploded in the loft. There were Mickey Mouse-themed streamers, confetti, plates and napkins; even his birthday cake took on the iconic Mickey shape. It was now 10 am, and the whole family were sitting around the table, laughing at James as he attempted to eat his cake without getting most of it on his face or shirt, which didn't happen.

"Slow down, killer. You might actually get some in your mouth this time," Emma joked with her brother. As she moved to assist him with his cake, her eyes caught Killian's. He had a wistful look in his eye as he watched her, so once James successful got more food in his mouth than on it, she tilted her head to the side as she looked at him, signalling over to the kitchen to talk.

Emma pushed herself up from her chair, and met Killian over by the sick. "Hey, you ok?"

"Aye, Swan. It's just…" he discontinued his though as he looked down to the ground and scratched behind his ear.

"Just what? Something is clearly bothering you."

"I just…I'm nervous…"

"Nervous? About what?"

"About…" he didn't answer so much as motion to her stomach with his hook.

"Is that what this is about? Are you nervous about trying?" Emma had finally approached Killian about wanting a family, but she knew he would be apprehensive about it, considering what happened with his parents. "Killian, I think you would make a great father. No, I KNOW you will. You are not your father."

She knew that she had said exactly what she needed to say, because a single tear fell down his cheek. "Do you mind telling me that every day, love? I need the motivation."

"Of course, I can. I can also tell you that the quicker we get out of here, the quicker we can get started," she said as she winked. It took them all of a minute to say their goodbyes, and they were out the door.


	7. Really? We Are Resorting to This Now?

_**A/N: Another sentence prompt from Tumblr. Short, but cute.**_

* * *

"Killian, come on! It's time to wake up! We have to be at the church in an hour!"

For someone who loved to wake with the sunrise, it just wasn't in the cards today for Killian. A night out at the Rabbit Hole drinking with the boys was not conducive for early rising. "Just five more minutes, Swan," Killian grumbled with his face nestled into his pillow.

"I am the maid of honor, and I am not about to be late for Lily's wedding rehearsal." Through all of the issues that had to deal with–Emma's darkness concentrated within Lily and then Lily wanting to exact revenge on Emma's parents–somehow, Emma and Lily were able to salvage their once strong friendship. For a few months last year, Emma spent as much time with Lily as she did with Killian, which was saying something. But then one afternoon in early June last year, her other best friend, August, stumbled in on them on their girl's date. A little over a year later, and Emma was now the maid of honor at her and August's wedding.

"You aren't going to be late. You can go without me, and I'll meet you there."

"And how am I going to explain your absence? You're one of the groomsmen!"

Frustrated by his lack of urgency as she was rushing to throw on a floral, knee-length dress and ballet flats, she suddenly stalled. She knew exactly what to do to get him up and out of bed.

Slowly walking over to his side of the bed, where he somehow fell back into a deep sleep, Emma leaned over and placed her hands on either side of his hips. Without warning, she began to tickle him furiously.

Whipping around in bed, startled by the sudden invasion, Killian spoke through the laughter, "Really? We're resorting to this now?"

Continuing her onslaught, Emma replied, "Damn right, I am! Now get your sexy ass out of bed!"

"Cease your torment! I surrender! I'll get up!" Dropping her arms to her sides, she finally allowed him a moment's peace. "Bloody hell, Swan. Was that necessary?"

"Completely. Now, as I said, get your sexy ass out of bed!"

"You just want to see my sexy ass, Swan."

Emma blushed as he finally rose, giving her a wonderful view of his gorgeous–and very naked–backside. God, did she love that Killian slept completely nude.


	8. Stop Laughing! It Isn't Funny!

_**A/N: Tumblr sentence prompt. I was in a silly mood**_

* * *

It was Halloween, and as usual, there was a big party at Granny's to celebrate. If they didn't have trick-or-treating obligations to attend to, it seemed every adult in Storybrooke was packing inside or hanging outside on the patio area.

Most of the residents decided since they hadn't dressed in their Enchanted Forest clothing for quite some time that they would dress up in their old outfits. Others, like Belle and Mr. Gold, and Mary Margaret and David, decided to do couples costumes.

Belle and Gold went as a surgeon and his nurse assistant, and the costume Belle was wearing was probably something that the old Ruby would've worn. Mary Margaret and David stunned as Sandy and Danny from "Grease." People could really see where Emma got her looks from when Mary Margaret strutted around in the blonde wig.

The bell above the door rang, signaling the arrival of new people. As the party goers turned, what they saw made them all gasp.

Emma and Killian had arrived. She was dressed in Killian's pirating outfit, complete with sword, scabbard, red vest, and even his necklace. Killian was dressed as a bar wench with a blonde wig.

The entire restaurant erupted in laughter.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Killian grumbled, while Emma just grinned from ear to ear as they made their way towards her parents.

"Hey, show me that cleavage and I'll buy you a drink," David winked as he flirted with Killian.

"Bugger off, Dave." Killian was clearly not in a festive mood.

"Oh come on, Sunshine, why so glum?"

"Your daughter bested me, yet again."

"So this was the result of a bet?" Mary Margaret chimed in. "Do tell!"

"I told him that Regina and Robin would dress up in their old clothes while trick-or-treating with Henry and Roland. I know how much Regina loved her dresses, and she can't resist Robin in his thief uniform."

"And I had thought they would do something as a couple, like you two. But, as she came to the house to pick up Henry, she had on the blue, velour floor-length number. The one with the open back. And her hair was high on her head in the long ponytail. She actually looked stunning…" his voice trailed off and he felt a smack on his shoulder. "Only joking, love. But as you can see, she won the bet, so our costumes were picked by her. Why she went with this, I'll never know."

"Look at this way, Killian. At least she has easy access to you know," Ruby said as she walked past.

Both of her parents turned beet red.

"I guess the dress does have its advantages…" he said while lifting a flirtatious eyebrow to his pirate princess.

"Keep it under your dress, lady. This is a family place," Emma quipped.

"For now, Swan, for now," he winked.

"So if you would have won, what was your choice for costumes, Killian?" asked Mary Margaret

"Why, milady, we would've come as Leia and Charles."


	9. Swan! There is a Creature in the Shower!

_**A/N: Tumblr sentence prompt. Super duper shorts, but it's a daddy! Killian piece.**_

* * *

It was 7:30 pm and Emma was just getting home from the sheriff's office. It had been a pretty trying day, what with training the new recruit. She thought it was a little ironic considering who he was in a past life, but Robin took the training really well. Plus, I'm pretty sure Regina just wanted an excuse to see Robin in a uniform.

Emma closed to the front door of the house louder than she expected; even she was surprised by her strength at times. As she made her way to put her leather jacket in the closet next to the front door, she heard a voice call from upstairs.

"Swan! There is a creature in the shower! Help me!"

Rolling her eyes but still walking at brisk pace, she made it up the winding staircase and to the second door on the right. The door was closed, so before she opened it, she called out, "So what exactly does this creature look like, Killian?"

"I can't describe it, but it's scaring me, Swan…"

She sighed as she twisted the knob and cracked open the door, "And here I though you were a fearsome pirate captain…" Her voice trailed off at the sight before her.

Killian was sitting on the edge of the tub, clad in a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. In the bathtub, splashing around wildly with bubbles on the top of his head and some adorning his cherubic face, was their 10-month-old son, Liam.

"So this is the creature that was roaming around in the shower, huh?"

"He's the scourge of the seven seas, this one!" he said as he tickled his soon, making him squeal.

"Alright, I think you need to get the creature cleaned up and ready for bed."

"As you wish."


	10. The Old Switcheroo

_A/N: I was asked by my girl B ( **OptimisticGirl** here **,** **optomisticgirl** on Tumblr) to use the first sentence in the story. My Captain Charming BroTP love shines through. _

* * *

"Killian, what are you and my father doing?"

It was 5 pm on a Tuesday. Mary Margaret and Emma and a standing coffee date on Tuesdays after her mother left the school for the day. That usually meant that David and Killian would have their male bonding time while Robin was taking care of things at the station. Sometimes they would include Henry, if he wasn't busy babysitting Roland. Emma still found it a little unnerving how well her dad and her boyfriend got along, but as long as he wasn't threatening to hurt him if he hurt his little girl, she really didn't mind. But today was a one of those days.

Emma and Mary Margaret took in the sight before them and they weren't sure if they should be concerned or turned on.

The long vanity mirror had been moved from the bedroom to right in front of the couch. Standing before it were Killian and David…in the other's clothes. Who knew that they were each other's sizes?

Her dad looked every bit the intimidating modern pirate. She could have sworn she even saw her dad wearing eyeliner, which gave her flashbacks to the time when they were in the alternate universe, and she really didn't want to think about that right now. Not when Killian looked absolutely delicious in her father's red plaid flannel shirt and denim jeans.

Mary Margaret stuttered trying to form a coherent though as she stared openly at her husband. "David…what…mmmmm…hi?"

"Hello there, love," David said, actively trying to imitate Killian's accent. This only made everyone else in the room burst in to laughter. "Hey, it was worth a try. What do you think?" he asked, looking at his wife with a flicker in his eye.

"I think it's time to kick the children out, don't you think?"

"I agree…you guys mind?"

"Oy, mate! Just make sure I get them back in decent condition," Killian said as Emma was dragging him out the door.

"Likewise," they heard David yell as the door shut behind them. Now that they were alone, Killian finally addressed Emma. "So, Swan, you like the lumberjack look on me?"

"It's funny you say you look like a lumberjack, because it looks like you need help with your wood."


	11. What's In a Name?

_**A/N: I was given a Tumblr prompt to have a kitchen scene, and have it turn from fluff to smut. The football fan in me also got a bit carried away.**_

* * *

What's In a Name?

It had become somewhat of a ritual since Killian had moved into the house Emma bought recently: every Sunday, whenever they decided to wake up, they would cook breakfast together. Well, Emma would usually do all the cooking while Killian would stand around and try not to be in her way, really. This beautiful September Sunday was no different.

Emma was the first to wake, which wasn't usually the case, because being the captain of a ship for so long, Killian was definitely an early riser. As she looked to her left, she noticed he was lying on his side, so his back was to her, and she caught herself staring. There wasn't a day that went by that Emma didn't find a new area of his body to appreciate, and she was practically ogling his muscular back while he slept. Quickly, though, she broke from her daze and rose slowly from the bed so that she wouldn't disturb him.

Throwing on her home blue Tom Brady jersey and a pair of red yoga shorts, she made her way down to start breakfast. Sundays also meant football in the Swan residence. It had been great to watch Killian begin to learn about the sport: the players, the rules, the rivalries, etc. Today, the New England was playing their biggest rival, the New York Jets, so she really wanted to make sure that they ate in plenty of time for her parents to come over for the game.

Descending the wooden stairs was difficult if she wanted to make sure Killian stayed asleep, but luckily she was able to make it to the bottom with minimal noise. The sun's rays illuminated into the kitchen; the sky blue color that she had painted it made it much cheerful. Humming to herself, Emma began grasping all of the pans and ingredients she would need to make bacon and pancakes. In no time at all, the kitchen was filled with sounds of sizzling and enticing aromas. She was so lost in her task that she didn't realize Killian had woken up until she felt and arm wrap around her waist as she went to flip the bacon strips.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me? Especially when I'm cooking?"

"At least one more time, Swan, as always."

Rolling her eyes at him, she turned her back to him as she went back to the bacon.

"What would Mr. Brady say if he knew that you were cooking in his jersey?"

Smiling while pouring out the pancake batter on the griddle, she responded, "I don't know…but I'm sure her wouldn't mind it."

"Yes, well, at any rate, I think it requires removing."

"Just what are you playing at, Jones?" she pondered as she turned to face him.

"I'm just not sure I appreciate the fact that my woman is wearing something with another man's name on it while she's making cooking food for me."

Cracking a devious smile, she asked, "Are you jealous?"

"Perhaps…"

"Well, I'm not taking it off, because I don't want to burn myself if I have to lean over the pans or the griddle. Tom is keeping me safe at the moment," she giggled as she went back to her task, this time flipping the pancakes. From out of nowhere behind her, Killian turned off the griddle, halting the cooking process of the pancakes and the bacon.

"Hey! What was that for? I'm almost finished with breakfast!" she yelled as her body moved to face him. She didn't know how close she was until she stood nose-to-nose with him, a molten hunger in his cobalt blue eyes. Grasping the back of her head with his hand, he groaned out, "Sod the breakfast, love. I need you now."

Emma was just joking when she mentioned that Killian was jealous, but the way he took the bottom of the jersey and lifted it so swiftly off of her body made her tingle. She wasn't used to seeing the possessive of Killian, and was making her so incredibly wet. Within seconds, he had not only stripped her bared, but removed his sleep pants and boxers deftly with one hand.

He pushed her up onto the counter–the same counter in which she only minutes prior was preparing their Sunday morning meal, while his tongue plundered her mouth. His fully engorged member was longer than it was thick, but the moment he fully seated himself inside of her, the feeling of being absolutely full made Emma tilt her head back as she closed her eyes.

Killian began slowly pulling out of her, making sure she felt every single inch of him along the way. Instead slowly going back in, he thrust into her lithe body so hard, she scooted back even further on the counters.

"Oh, god…Killian…"

"Gods, Emma, yes…say it again…say may name…"

"Killian, you feel so good…

"You love how I fill you, don't you?"

"Yes! God, yes! You fill me up so fucking good."

"I love how dirty you get, love…"

"Fuck me, Killian. Fuck me harder."

He needed so further encouragement. Grasping her hips, Killian pummeled into Emma, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, as if to instruct to him to go deeper. It took no time after that for the both of them to reach their peak, each of them calling out the other's name.

It took a few minutes for them to regain their composure, but Emma was the first to speak.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know…I guess just seeing another man's name on your body gets to me sometimes. I apologize if I ruined breakfast."

"No need to apologize. But I do think we need to get this stuff cleaned up, and maybe go get some takeout at Granny's."

"Aye, I suppose you're right."

"And unless you think of a better solution, the jersey stays," she said bluntly.

(3 months later, Emma would be watching the games with her family wearing a customized "Jones" Patriots jersey, as well as a gorgeous diamond ring on her left hand.)


	12. All Would Be Well for Now

**_A/N: The last sentence of this drabble was the one I was asked to include. This will hit you right in the feels._**

* * *

"I'm late." As she looked at Killian, and he noticed panic in her usually vibrant green eyes.

"What are you late for, Swan? Surely whatever it is, the other party would be ok with you being tardy."

"No, Killian. I'm late."

"I still don't follow."

Frustrated at his lack of 21st century knowledge, she wracked her brain to try and figure out a way for him to understand what was going on with her. He came from a simpler place, so she needed to think simple. Suddenly, it came to her. Walking up to him so that she was only about a foot away from him, she sighed as she said, "I haven't bled this month, Killian."

She had never seen his blue eyes as bright as they were in that moment.

"Swan…are you saying…?"

"It's possible."

"We must go seek out Regina! She will be able to tell for sure!" He got so excited at the prospect of her being with his child, that he almost knocked her over getting to the coat closet to put on his leather jacket.

"Slow down, tiger. There's no need for that. There is a way to figure it out, and it doesn't need to involve Regina."

"So you will do magic to determine it?"

"Not exactly," she said over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom down the hall. She came back seconds later, holding a while stick with a rounded tip.

"What is this device?"

"This is what modern people use to determine…" she was so nervous she couldn't even say the word. She wasn't nervous about it being his; she was more nervous about it being too soon in their relationship. Deep down, she was also nervous that he would be the second person in her life to abandon her while she was pregnant. She wasn't sure if she could survive that again.

"What exactly does it do?"

"It's not so much what it does, but what I will do to it…"

"And what is that?"

"Don't make me say it…it's kind of embarrassing…"

"That's your prerogative, Swan. I will just have to ask your mother how this device works."

"Please do!" she said, laughing. She would love to be there when her mother tells Killian exactly what goes into taking a pregnancy test. "I will be right back. Then I have to set a timer for five minutes."

Emma excused herself to head into the bathroom. After doing what needed to be done, she placed the stick on the sink and set the timer on her phone for five minutes. They were the longest five minutes of her life.

When the timer went off, she didn't even want to look, but she knew she had to so that Killian would know. He was probably wondering what was going on; she hated worrying him.

Finally braving a look at the stick, she saw a tiny "+" sigh had appeared. She was pregnant. Whether it was happiness, fear, worry, or a combination of the three, Emma began to cry. Sliding her back down the wall, and collapsing to the ground, she gave in to her emotions. Moments later, she heard the door slowly creak open; she looked up to see Killian's face, etched with concern.

"Emma, love…" he whispered as he dropped to ground beside her and putting his arms around her shoulders. He didn't say anything else, just allowed her to cry freely until she was ready to talk. But she didn't say anything once the tears began to subside. Emma grasped the stick and held it up to show Killian the "+" sign.

"Does this mean…?"

"Yes. You're going to be a father, Killian."

Now Killian was the one shedding tears. Never in his wildest dreams would he have every thought he was qualified to be a father. His own father abandoned him and Liam when he was ten, so he didn't exactly have the best role model. And with everything he had done in his life prior to Emma, he didn't deserve this kind of happiness. She changed that; changed him.

"Emma, you have made me happier than I have ever though possible."

"You mean, you aren't scared? You won't leave?"

Looking at her like she had just slapped him, he told her, plainly, "Of course, I'm plenty scared, Swan. I've been never been a father. But no, I would never dream of abandoning you. I know what you have gone through before, and you know about me. My goal know is not only to be a better man for you, Swan, but an even better man for our child."

Smiling, she snuggled closer to him as he kissed her forehead ever so lightly. And then he looked at her knew all would be well for now.


	13. Mr Hook

**_A/N: If you didn't know this was coming...Blame Jennifer Morrison._**

* * *

"Killian, I— "

"Now, now, Swan. I thought we already discussed this?" Killian stated, patting his foot on the floor of his room on the Jolly Roger while crossing his arms in frustration.

"Apologies, Mr. Hook," she whispered as she looked down at the ground, embarrassed by her lack of manners. She wasn't sure when they started experimenting in this aspect of their relationship, but Emma realized quickly that she enjoyed the lack of control; it was a major turn on. Still looking at the wood under her feet, she spoke silently, "Mr. Hook, I hope you know that what happened today was not intentional. I didn't mean to bend over in front of August like that."

"Ah, it might not have been intentional, my darling, but you know that rules: the only man who gets to gaze upon your glorious backside is me." Killian slowly walked behind her, placing his hand on her aforementioned backside, and gently caressed it, earning a moan from Emma. "It seems only fitting that your punishment for putting yourself on display is for me to..." He didn't finish his sentence, but it was punctuated by a loud _slap_ of his palm on her jean-clad ass. "Yes, most appropriate, indeed. Remove your jean and undergarments, then bend over the table, Swan."

Trying not to seem too eager about her punishment, she hid a grin by keeping her head down as she made her way over to the table. Emma knew he loved watching her when she stripped, so she took her time undoing the button of her jeans; she slowly pulled the zipper down, making a hissing noise as it peeled away from her body; and she shimmied out of her jeans and underwear in fell swoop, leaving her completely bare for him from the waist down. Emma then turned to place her hands on the dinner table, sticking her ass out for him. From where Killian was standing, he could clearly see that Emma was already soaking for him. Not that he needed to see the evidence of her arousal to know how she felt at the moment.

"Swan, I can smell you from over here," he moaned, almost painfully. "You know what the scent of your delectable cunt does to me…" If she didn't already know from experience, it would have been painfully obvious, because as he was talking, he walked right behind her, and she could feel the evidence of his erection pressing against her skin through his leather pants. And considering Killian never wore underwear, she could feel everything. "But you need your punishment."

"Oh please, Mr. Hook…" Emma pleased, rubbing her ass against him.

Another hard _twack_ to her backside ceased her movement. "Such insolence, Swan. You definitely need your spankings. Now, count out loud for me. I haven't decided how many you need, but I'm sure your body will tell me. I alone know what it needs; what it craves." His lilting voice dropped to a deep timbre as he spoke, sending shockwaves throughout her body. She was too distracted by his bedroom voice to prepare herself for the first part of her punishment; she almost forgot to count. Emma quickly recovered, saying, "One, Mr. Hook."

"Very good, darling," he said, rubbing her right cheek right before administering another spanking.

"Two, Mr. Hook."

"You are marvelous."

This went on twenty-three more times. By the time Killian had finished, her ass was cherry red, and the scent of her permeated the room. Emma's body was on fire, each smack of Killian's hand against her bottom bringing her closer and closer to the edge. If he would have spanked her one more time, she would have come. But at the moment, she was on the precipice, and she needed more help to fall completely.

Killian left her side for only a moment, and when he came back, he rubbed calming oil onto her reddened cheeks. "You did well, my darling. And for that, I believe you should be rewarded." Emma smiled as she heard him step back from her to undo the laces from his pants. She didn't look over her shoulder, so she wasn't sure how far he had come undressing himself until she felt the head of his cock teasing her damp entrance.

"I told you I know what your body needs, but I love hearing it from your own lips, Swan. What do you need?"

"I need to come. Fuck me, Mr. Hook."

"With pleasure." In one thrust, Killian had buried himself inside Emma completely. They groaned together, reveling in the sensations of fullness and wetness.

"There is no cunt in any realm quite like yours, darling.

"Oh god…"

"You love it when I talk about how much I love being inside you, don't you?" he asked as he grasped her hips, plunging inside her at a more rapid pace.

"I love it, Mr. Hook. I love your cock…and how it fills me up so good…"

"Bloody hell, Swan…" He grasped her hips even harder; he knew he would probably leave bruises on her alabaster skin, but at this point, both of them were too far gone to care. "Come for me. I need to feel you pulsing around me."

"Yes! Mr. Hook! Yes!" Emma's orgasm took over her whole body; her legs trembled and Killian almost slipped out of her. But his grip held her in place as he continued to pillage and plunder, chasing his own release.

"Swan, I'm going to come. Where do you want it?"

"I want you; need you, inside me when you come, Mr. Hook," she answered, still not having fully recovered from her own orgasm.

"As. You. Wish." Each word escaped his mouth like a painful moan, when in reality those final three words were being said as he emptied himself inside of her. Exhausted, he draped his body over hers, trying to catch his breath.

"That was…" she said.

"Bloody brilliant," he answered.

"I agree. But it would be even better if I could breathe at the moment."

Killian hastily sat up, allowing Emma to finally sit up and catch her breath. "Apologies, my love."

"It's alright. I don't have much to complain about after that," she said, saucily.

"I should hope not. Let it not be said I can't please my lady," he teased as he winked.

"Come here you," she said, tugging on the collar of his jacket, bringing his lips to hers. After a few moments, they broke the kiss, and she looked up into his eyes and said, "I love you, Mr. Jones."

"And I you, Mrs. Jones."


	14. It's Not What It Looks Like

_**A tumblr prompt from xhookswenchx. I was told to use "it's not what it looks like!" in the fic. After the angst of 5x20, I needed fluffy/funny. This is based off of the bts/promo photos from 5x21.**_

It's Not What It Looks Like

After ever thing Emma had gone through in the past few weeks, today had most certainly been a blessing.

Emma stood with her family, friends, and the residents of Storybrooke to say their final goodbyes to the man known as Killian Jones. He had always been more than just Captain Hook to Emma. He was the man who tore down those walls that's had been built up throughout her life. He was the man who could see through her well-fortified armor, and wormed his way into her heart. It was finally whole after years and years of being broken. But now, who knew when—or even if—it would ever be repaired.

As she placed the last of the flowers atop the casket, her red-rimmed eyes were suddenly blinded by w bright white light off in the distance.

"What was that?" she heard Henry say behind her.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we are going to find out," said Regina.

Looking to where the light had flashed she saw to figures moving towards them. One she could clearly tell had cornflower-blonde hair; it glistened in the sun. The other was dressed in all black, has dark hair, and his walk seemed familiar. It wasn't until they got quite a bit closer that she noticed the hook on his left hand.

"It can't…it can't be…" she said to herself. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She attributed to her grief; she was simply seeing things...until the one with the hook called out to her.

"EMMA SWAN!"

Fresh tears formed, running down her cheeks. "Killian!"

She ran. She ran right towards him, toppling him over onto the grass in excitement, causing him to grunt loudly.

"I am so sorry!" Emma said.

"Quite alright, Swan. I mean, I did tell you I was survivor."

"Only with my help this time, Captain Jones," a thunderous voice spoke from above them.

"Yes, well, the devil is in the details," he said, smiling.

Raising herself up, Emma then held out her hand for Killian to grab onto. Pulling him up, they stood in front of the stranger. "I may not know who you are, but I don't think a simple 'thank you' is enough to show much I appreciate you bringing him back to me."

Flashing a blinding smile, the man responded, "Think nothing of it. This man right here helped defeat by brother. It was the least I could do."

It suddenly dawned on her the identity of this mystery man. "Zeus?!"

"Guilty as charged. But, I can't stay. Hera is in one of her 'moods,' so I probably shouldn't be too much longer."

"Understandable. From what I've read, the woman is quite the handful," Emma said.

Rolling his eyes, Zeus responded, "You don't know the half of it. The woman takes jealousy to art form."

"Well, we won't keep you. I just wanted to say thank you." Without hesitating, Emma pulled the king of the Gods into fierce hugs. Only seconds later, thunder clapped and a lightning bolt feel from the sky, hitting the tombstone of the once-deceased Killian Jones.

Flustered, Zeus looked to the sky and yelled, "It's not what it looks like!"

Laughing over the extreme jealously over the goddess of motherhood, Killian quipped, "You best get back to her, mate. Don't need her thinking you're trying to swoop in and take my one true love with you." Emma's heart fluttered at hearing Killian say those words. She had always considered they could be; hell, she even hoped they were. To have it finally confirmed made Emma feel utterly and complete whole.

"Yes, I think that's best. You two: take care of each other." Another flash of lightning, and Zeus disappeared.

Emma turned to Killian. "Say it again."

A smirk formed on his upper lip. "Say what exactly?"

"I think you know."

"If I must…Emma, you are my true love. And I love you."

(Killian proposed that night.)


	15. Traditional is Boring

_**Tumblr sentence prompt. I needed to use the phrase "we were never traditional; why start now?". Based on the finale kiss BTS pics**_

Traditional is Boring

"I'm sorry, Swan, I must have misheard you." Killian stared at Emma, dumbfounded by her question.

"I know for a fact you didn't. You might be almost 400, but I know you haven't even started to lose your hearing."

It had been a few days since he had finally returned to Storybrooke. The day she had to leave him in the Underworld, after their quest to find the ambrosia was nothing but a ploy by Hades to get them out of the way, was one of the worst days of her life. It was even worse than the day she killed him, believing that she sacrificed himself to rid the world of the darkness. She knew that she would go the Underworld and try to bring him back. But when he stood there below her, their hands grasping at one another's as the elevator slowly lifted, she felt defeated. She couldn't bring him home, and it was all she could not to just stay there with him. But she had family to protect from Hades, so she left.

By some divine miracle, Zeus had arrived in Storybrooke, intended to save the land of the living of his brother's nefarious schemes. Shockingly, with the help of Zelena, they were able to send Hades back to the Underworld permanently. Before Zeus returned to Olympus, he had a surprise for Emma: Killian, alive and healthy. It was all she could not to break down at the sight of him, but she saved that for later, away from prying eyes.

Now, a few days later, they stood in front of Granny's diner—the sight of so many of their firsts—as Killian still had yet to answer Emma's question.

"I never expected you to ask this of me…"

"And why would you say that?"

"Well, considering you were the one who asked me out on our first official date, that I would be the one to ask."

Cocking her head to the side with her hands on her hips, "We were never traditional; why start now? And I'm still waiting on an answer."

Bright blue eyes filled with unshed tears as he walked closer to Emma. Killian took Emma's cheek in his hand, gently caressing the skin with his fingers. "Of course, I'll marry you, Emma." The most radiant of smiles swept across Emma's face as Killian's lips met hers in a kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes. Strong arms wrapped around Emma's torso, and seconds later she was lifted off her feet, her boots swinging back and forth in the air. The fusion of their lips seemed to last forever, and when they finally released their hold on each other—and as he lowered her back to the ground—they were panting for breath.

"That was…" he started, trying to regain his composure.

"Definitely more than a one-time thing," Emma finished, going back in for another round of life-altering kisses.


	16. Needed to Feel Alive

_**A/N: Thank you Sheila (timeless-love-story) on Tumblr for the prompt. I was asked to use "You mean the world to me." This is some post 5x21 smut, so yay! :)**_

Needed To Feel Alive

They never made it to Granny's for the wake that afternoon.

Emma and Killian walked solemnly from Robin's grave after saying their last goodbyes to their fallen friend. Emma felt guilty, since Killian only moments before had come back from the dead—with the help of Zeus—but Regina had just lost her true love for good. And as much as she knew she needed to be with her friend during her time of mourning, the need to be with Killian alone, if only for a short while, was too overwhelming.

As they took the scenic route by the docks, Emma strode towards the Jolly Roger. Killian, confused by her sudden change in direction, uttered, "Swan? Granny's is this way."

"I know, but I just...I need to see it."

"Are you feeling all right, love?"

Walking up to him and placing a kiss upon his cheek—the cheek she assaulted with kisses upon on his miraculous return—she simply said, "Of course; I'm with you." Killian's cheeks turn a soft pink at her admission. "Please, Killian."

"Anything for you."

The couple made their way onto the ship, and she led him down to the captain's quarters. Emma stood there, staring at her surrounding, hearing nothing the slight waves crashing onto the hull. Killian slowly crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his body. She never though she would feel the warmth that she associated with Killian enveloping her ever again. The sensation of it was overwhelming; Emma eyes released even more tears. Her body collapsed in the midst of her tears, but Killian held her upright.

"You most certainly are not all right," he whispered into her ear, "Talk to me, Emma."

Through wracking sobs, Emma answered, "I feel awful about being so happy. Regina just lost Robin, so I should be sad, but you came back to me, and I can't help but be relieved."

"I understand your conundrum; I, too, feel for Regina."

The tears began to fade, and Killian released his hold on Emma. She stood straight up, and removed her jacket. She tossed is haphazardly onto the floor of the room, and then pulled her hair out of her tight pony tail. She then turned to face Killian, green eyes meeting blue, as she reached behind her to pull down the zipper on her dress. Killian walked to her, momentarily ceasing her progress.

"What are you doing, Swan?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like your about to make a rash decision in the midst of confusing emotions, love."

"Killian, look at me." He did, and all he saw was love. "You mean the world to me. I have lost you countless times, and I thought this time it was for good. For the last few weeks, we have been surrounded by nothing but death." She stood in front of him, with her palms caressing his stubble. "I need to…I need to feel alive. Make me feel alive, Killian."

He didn't need to be told twice. The passion burning inside of Killian felt like an inferno, and it spreading throughout his body. His jacket, her dress, his vest and shirt, and both of their shoes were divested so quickly, neither Emma nor Killian could tell exactly who took off what. They now stood in front of one another, Killian in his leather pants, and Emma in and emerald green bra and panties set. Her gorgeous arms fully on display; he loved caressing them to his heart's content; and her toned legs were a sight to behold. Killian had dreamt about what Emma would look like once her clothing had been removed, and his dreams did not do her justice. She looked radiant.

"Emma Swan, by the Gods above, you are the most stunning creature I have seen in this or any realm."

Redness crept onto Emma's cheeks, and it trailed onto her chest. "You aren't so bad yourself, Captain," she winked.

"Cheeky lass. Come over here and let me touch you."

Emma sauntered over to Killian, the sway of her hips making Killian lick his full lips in anticipation for what was to come. She stood in front of him, and he could see the rise and fall of her chest, her breathing growing rapidly by the second. He reached behind her with his right hand, and quickly made work of the clasps of her bra. A shocked smile appeared across Emma's face.

Shrugging, Killian merely stated, "When you only have one hand, you have to learn to use it." Biting back a laugh, Emma watched as Killian took the straps of her bra and slowly eased them off her shoulder. Her bra landed with a tiny thud onto the floor, leaving her breasts completely bare.

"You look good enough to eat. Mind if I have a taste?"

She was about to answer, but Killian dropped to his knees in front of Emma, his head perfectly placed in between her breasts. He took one heavy mound into his hand, and rolled her rosy pink nipple into a tight bud, just waiting to be stimulated more. Emma's back arched due his ministrations, causing her breast to be pushed even further into his grasp. Killian then took the stiff peak of her over-stimulated nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God!"

Smiling with his mouth firmly attached to her breast, Killian looked up at Emma, and said cheekily, "Yes, love?"

She lightly swatted his on his shoulder as he continued laving at her tightened flesh. Each flick of his tongue caused Emma to feel a rush of wetness between her legs. Killian must have been able to tell, because he said, "Emma, your scent is absolutely intoxicating. I need to taste you."

"Far be it for me to say 'no'," she said.

Promising more attention to her breasts later, Killian took his hook drug her panties down towards to the floor. Emma braced her hand on his shoulder as he she stepped out of them. She now stood before him completely nude.

"Aphrodite herself isn't as lovely as you are, my love."

"Did you meet her, too?!"

"What if I said yes? Would you be jealous?" he said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe…"

"You have nothing to worry about, Emma. No goddess could hold a candle to the Savior. Now, I believe I mentioned something about tasting you…" Emma squealed his Killian's talented tongue ghosted over her tight bundle of nerves. Wondering if he could elicit the same reaction a second time, he did the exact same motion over her clit. Emma's squeal of ecstasy was quickly becoming his favorite sound. He applied more and more pressure each time, which made Emma's cries of pleasure increase in volume.

"That feels so good…I think I'm going to…"

Killian's index and middle finger teased Emma's tight opening. The evidence of her arousal coated every inch of her; it even trailed onto her thighs. With his tongue firmly attached to her clit, his fingers pumped in an out of her. He knew she when she came not only from her screaming his name at the top of her lungs, but when he felt a warm rush of liquid coating his dexterous fingers. The intensity of her orgasm had Emma bending from the waist, toppling onto Killian's shoulders for support.

Sleepily, Emma said, "That was incredible."

"We are only getting started, love. You go get comfortable over there while I remove these." He went to undo his belt, but before he could, he suddenly stood as nude as she was. Emma couldn't help but admire her man, now that she was seeing him naked for the first time. His arms were more muscular than they appeared—she could attest to that, considering how he picked her up like she was nothing. She knew she could spend hours caressing the dark chest hair covering his torso. And she smiled and blushed as he caught her staring at his tumescent erection. Biting back a smirk, he said to her, "You cheated."

"And? I'm dating a pirate."

"Saucy minx."

He took his time getting to her on the bed, her appraisal of his form doing wonders for his ego. She rose onto her knees as he finally approached. Emma's hand reached out for his member, but Killian got to her hand before she could touch him.

"Emma, we have time for that later. Besides, if you do that, I don't know how long I will last. I just need to be inside of you."

Nodding in agreement, Emma lay down on her back, allowing Killian room to enter the bed. With her legs spread, Killian took that as an invitation to cover her body with his own. He hovered over her as he took his erect cock and placed it at her dampened entrance. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Just feel, Emma. Feel how much I want you. Feel how much I love you. Feel how much I can't be without you."

He entered her slowly, taking his time to savor the feeling of her dripping quim covering his cock inch by glorious inch.

"Killian, you are so big…"

"You know exactly what to say to make a man feel good, lass."

"I'm serious. You feel so fucking good…"

"Quite the foul mouth on you, but I like it," Killian said, covering her foul mouth with his in a heated kiss. "Tell me, Swan, how does it feel?" He began pumping into her at a steady pace. He noticed the slight flush on her chest from earlier had changed to a deeper red as he placed kissed all across her heated flesh.

Emma's legs wrapped around Killian's waist, not throwing off his thrusts for a second, as she moaned, "It feels like my body is on and you're controlling the flame."

"So I make you hot, do it, Swan?"

"Just shut up and fuck me, pirate."

"As the lady commands."

Her eyes flew open as he pounded into her. Killian took one of her legs from his waist and hoisted it onto his shoulder, allowing for deeper penetration. Her moans went from breathy and shorts to guttural and extended. "Oh god…oh god…oh god…Killian, you are so good. I'm going to come!"

"Emma, you feel amazing wrapped around me. I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

"Then don't. I want you to come inside me."

"Emma…Are you certain?"

Emma nodded as her orgasm took over her body. "Yes, Killian. Yes!"

Her words mixed with her released caused him to go over the edge as he called out Emma's name as if it were a prayer, his seed emptying into her body. Killian rolled his sweaty body off of Emma so that he could lie next to her. Emma then cradled his body into the nook on the right side of his body.

After their breathing evened out, Emma spoke first. "Thank you."

Looking at Emma and smiling, he said, "I think I should be thanking you. If every homecoming is this eventful, I should do it more often." Emma swatted him across the chest. "Quit abusing my person! I'm only joking!"

"Stop joking like that. I refuse to let you out of my sight, especially if…" she looked down as she touched her stomach.

"Are you sure you are ready for that, Swan?"

"As long as we are together, I'm ready for anything."

"Agreed." After sharing several more kisses, they finally got out of bed and put their clothes back on. As the made their way to the wake, hand on hook, they truly believed that together they could accomplish anything.

(9 months later, the "true love twins", Luke and Leia, were born).


	17. Siri-ously Not Funny

_**A/N: Thank you Justine and Kim (imhookedonaswan and toomanyshipstosail on Tumblr) for giving me this headcanon!**_

Siri-ously Not Funny

It was a known fact that David Nolan was a practical joker, especially towards his daughter's boyfriend Killian Jones. He loved teasing the pirate; not only did he make it easy to pick on, but usually he was able to get Emma to laugh at him. Killian Jones needed to be knocked off of his pedestal once in a while.

It started innocently enough by putting Vaseline on Killian's hook when he stayed over one evening, thus when he scratched his nose, it looked like he needed a tissue. When he removed his hook from his nostrils, Snow, David, Emma and Henry all tried to hide their laughter. As soon as one chuckle escaped Emma's lips, the rest of the family erupted into loud cackles. Killian's confusion only made it worse. From then on it on escalated to Dave putting goat's milk in his flask; attaching a paper sign to his back with the saying "Give me an 'Arghhh!' if you're horny (Granny obliged more than once, to the delight of David); and having Snow sew flower patches onto his leather jacket. Dave began to crave Killian's reactions, and to this latest one, he couldn't wait.

Killian sat on his couch, perusing the channels for something to watch, when he took out his iPhone. Over the past few months, he became quite familiar with the functions of his device (and not just the "Emma button"). He held down the home button with his right thumb, and proceeded to talk to the person inside his phone.

"Siri, love, could you make a note to pick up a gift tomorrow for Dave's birthday before we go to Granny's for his celebration?"

The sensual voiced replied, " **Ok, I will make a note for it, you cum-guzzling slut**."

Killian's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what his device has said to him, let alone the fact that she was even able to use such foul language. "Siri, why did you call me that?"

" **Because, cum-guzzling slut, it's what you told me to call you**."

He sat there, dumb-founded. He knew for a fact that he did not—or would not—ask his phone to refer to him in such a manner. But as he thought about it, there was only one logical explanation for this occurrence: Dave. They had a "boys night" last night, and he did recall leaving his phone on the bar counter at the Rabbit Hole as he adjourned to the men's room.

"Sneaky bastard," Killian grumbled. "Well, two can play at this game…" Killian pressed his recent calls to find Emma, and told her about what happened. Once she finally was able to breathe through he laughing fits, he told her the plan.

The next day, Emma and Killian arrived at Granny's for David's birthday celebration. It seemed the whole of Storybrooke crammed into the diner to gather for their king's birthday; they were barely able to maneuver their way to their table. Once they were standing next to each other, Killian handed their gift over to David, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Your highness, I hope you enjoy."

Suddenly feeling uneasy, David slowly removed his gift from Killian's hand. He unwrapped it fast, and his eyes bulged out of his head. He was holding a copy of an adult film entitled, "Cum-Guzzling Sluts." The look on Snow's face was priceless; Regina had to turn Henry's gaze away, and her evil eyes bore into the pirate's. "What in the hell? What made you think that was appropriate?"

Smiling, he admitted, "You see, Regina, our dear king took it upon himself to do this to me. You may want to cover up the lad's ears for this." Regina applied he hands to Henry's ears like makeshift ear muffs, and then Killian demonstrated the reason for his gift. David turned red, but was still laughing, along with pretty much everyone in attendance.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am no 'cum-guzzling slut.'"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Just a tiny little bit a smut. Nothing to major; just needed to get it out.**_

 **You Scoundrel**

They had brought it up on occasion, but had never really discussed it in-depth. They had gotten to the point in their physical relationship where experimenting with role play was something they were interested in, but still hadn't made the plunge. So it was that one night, while sitting on the couch watching "The Princess Bride," Emma leaned over to Killian and mentioned, "You know, there are times I wish I had been able to grow up a princess."

Killian turned and looked at her as she stared at the TV screen with a wistful look in her eye. "But Swan, if that would've happened, who knows if you and I would've met."

"But who says we wouldn't have? I mean, I bet the Jolly passed by my parent's kingdom often enough. That still feels weird to say: 'My parent's kingdom," she snickered.

"Not quite, considering King George was the one who essentially led Liam to his death. I spent years trying to come up with a plan for revenge against him…until another plan took its place."

"Fair enough, but still…I was a very rebellious teenager. I'm sure I wouldn't found my way onto a pirate ship at some point." Emma looked deep into Killian's hypnotizing eyes as she seduced him with her words. "Maybe the captain would've taken me for ransom…but kept me for himself instead…to do with as he pleased…" Emma she whispered while caressing the lapels of his leather jacket. Movie completely ignored, she suddenly became very aware of her quickening pulse and the heat of her skin. She noticed the usual ice blue hue of Killian's irises had turned navy, almost black with desire. In a deep, sultry voice, Emma said, "Killian?"

Breathing heavily, he answered, "Yes, Emma?" He licked his bottom lip, making her moan.

"Meet me on the Jolly on ten minutes. Wear the vest and the duster. It's time to play."

"You mean…"

"Yes," she spoke, her voice low and dripping with want. "You just kidnapped the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. And now you have to decide what to do with her. Ten minutes." With that, Emma took off out the door of their home, and raced towards the Jolly. As soon as she left, Killian rushed towards the bedroom, skipping multiple steps on the stairs in his urgency. Opening the bedroom door, he hustled over to the closet and removed his leather duster. Then grabbed his red embroidered vest; he even took his sword scabbard, just to complete the look. It was the fastest he had ever gotten dressed in his entire life, which is ironic because if he had his way, he wouldn't be clothed for much longer. Giving himself one last glance in the mirror, he checked the circular clock on the wall in their bedroom: ten minutes had passed. Killian dashed down the stairs, through the front door, and walked briskly the few blocks to the docks, where his beloved waited for him.

He always got a rush stepping onto his ship, unknown adventures waiting beyond the horizon, but this was different. He knew what awaited him, and it thrilled him beyond measure. He wondered where she was, until she saw a light flickering below deck, by the ladder which led to the captain's quarters. Without further delay, Killian descended the ladder, and when he turned to face the source of the light, his breathing stilled. The woman who stood before him just screamed royalty.

The dress Emma was wearing was the palest of pink, the bodice cutting her figure quite nicely, and the full skirt cascading all the way to the floor. The sleeves hugged her toned arms, and all the way to her wrist, and ending in point atop her middle finger. He realized two things: that she was trying to mimic the dress she wore when they were at Midas's ball, and that she had done so by transforming her dress that she had worn on their first date. But instead of her hair being swept up away from her neck, like both instances, she had it down, her flaxen waves falling onto her shoulders and tumbling down her back. He wanted to run and kiss her immediately, but then he remembered the reason she was dressed this way, and far be it for him to deny his love her fun if he got to enjoy it as well.

Killian's placed his right hand onto his chin, perusing over Emma's figure. "I do hope my crew hasn't been too rough with you, Your Highness. They never know how to control themselves around royalty."

Emma placed her hands in front of her torso, clasping them together. "On the contrary, Captain, I certainly hope I wasn't too rough with them. I hope the small one won't be out of commission for too long. What was his name? The one with the red floppy hat…"

"Mr. Smee, and no, he shouldn't be away for long, but he will have quite black eye."

"I would say I'm sorry, but my mother always told me never to lie."

Killian slowly sauntered over to hear, taking on step at a time. "Speaking of your mother, she and your father must be worried sick about you."

"Yeah, well, they're used to it by now…"

Killian's eyebrow lifted, his curiosity piqued. "Are they now? Is our sweet, innocent princess not so innocent?"

Emma placed her hands on her hips, lifting her own eyebrow. "I never said I was innocent; you just assumed."

Killian was almost face-to-face with Emma, but instead of speaking to her directly, he changed course, walking to her left side as he circled her, like a predator circling its prey. Killian took his hook and stroked the metal over her arms and back, sending shivers through Emma's body. "So, princess, what sort of naughty things has you done?" He was standing directly behind her as he said those words. She slowly turned around, her head looking over her left shoulder as she said, in the most melodious voice, "You mean lately?"

The confines of Killian's trousers were beginning to feel uncomfortable as his cock stirred to life. Wanting to make a bold move, he pulled her body back against his as he ground his waking erection along her backside. His right arms wrapped around her waist, essentially trapping her against hid body. He leaned down to her right ear, whispering, "How naughty are you, princess?" He then swept Emma's hair off of her shoulder and licked and suckled at the exposed skin of her neck.

"Oh! Captain…"

"Yes, princess?" he said against her skin.

Distracting him for that split second allowed Emma to maneuver herself out of his hold. She walked over to his desk, spreading her hands across the polished wood. This time she didn't even look over her shoulder as she told him, "You want to know how naughty I am. Well, why don't you see for yourself?"

He didn't need to be told twice. Killian was behind her once again in flash, this time hurriedly lifting up the skirt of Emma's dress. As he managed to lift the fabric out of the way, he was greeted by Emma's glorious—and uncovered—backside. The perfectly toned cheeks of her bare ass had him uncomfortably hard instantly. "What sort of princess walks around with no knickers?"

"The sort that plans on getting fucked without her parents knowing."

"You mean…you aren't a virgin?"

Laughing to herself, "I haven't been a virgin since I was sixteen, but my parents don't know that."

"Well, there goes my plan…"

"Why would you say that? Unless…oh god...where you going to ransom off my virginity?!" Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"I had thought it was a good way to go about it, but seeing as how that card is no longer on the table, I guess I'll just have to tell him that I made you my sex slave and that no amount of jewels or money could get me to give you up."

"Well, that just depends on how well you can 'keep up' your end of the bargain…" she emphasized that statement by wiggling her ass against his still confined cock.

"Oh don't worry, princess…I never have that problem."

"Emma."

"Come again?"

"Call me Emma."

"As you wish." Killian's hand ghosted across her ass, but even with the slightest touch, he could feel the heat she was giving off from her body. "You have the most delectable backside. I bet would look even better with my handprints." Finally riding himself of the offending garment, Killian tugged his pants over his hips, releasing his aching member. "I apologize for the lack foreplay, but I just have to fuck you." Without much warning, Killian thrust himself inside Emma's tight sheath. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he was fully encased in her warmth. "Gods, you feel amazing…"

"So do you…fuck…"

"I need to move. You feel so good."

"Then fuck me, Captain."

"Killian, if you please. I want to hear my name when you fall."

"Ok…Killian."

Killian playfully smacked Emma's ass as he fucked her, mesmerized by the sight of his throbbing cock entering her and coming out of her, each thrust covering him in more of her essence. He kept on slapping the delicate flesh, each time noticing it getting pinker and pinker. The darker the shade of his handprint, the harder he fucked her. He started noticing her inner walls fluttering around him, signaling an impending release. He stopped spanking her to grasp on her loose hair, grapping it around his wrist and tugging on it slightly. This caused her body to bow up, lifting her chest and torso off of the desk but still keeping her hips in contact with the wood. He could tell she liked it, from the higher screams she emitted.

"Killian…fuck…I'm about to…" She didn't finish her sentence; it was only punctuated by one final shout of "Killian!" as her orgasm crashed over him. The squeezing of her inner walls around him was too much for him to handle as he, too, released himself inside her, calling out her name in turn. Killian collapsed on top of her, feeling the firmness of her body as came down from his high. As he finally lifted himself up, and she was able to turn around and look at him, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Killian had a feeling their night was only just getting started.


	19. Bed Head

_**Just a little smut and humor. For B 3**_

* * *

"Come on, Swan! This will be fun!"

"I don't know what you were thinking but you, me, and your ego are not fitting in that bed!"

He had the nerve to smirk at her while she stood by her bed in her parent's loft. The previous day, Killian had been attempting to cook dinner but accidentally left the chicken in the oven too long. The result was smoke cloud so massive that once the oven was turned off and the ruined chicken was taken out, they had to ventilate the entire house. David offered to let them stay at the loft for the night, since Emma's "room" was basically untouched. They had shelves and cupboards, so her tiny twin bed remained.

"It's nice and cozy, love," he teased, patting the empty space on the bed with his hook, enticing her to join him.

Emma stood still, crossing her arms in front of her in defiance. "I'm not coming over there."

Killian's eyes bored into hers, the intensity of his gaze making her stance falter slightly. "Swan, we have to house to ourselves. Before your parent's return from their evening out, I suggest we make the most of our time." He capped off his plea with a raise of his eyebrow, a move he knew all too well was a weakness of hers.

Emma eased her arms out of their stiff position in front of her as she sidled up to the side of the bed he was occupying. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Within seconds, Emma was straddling Killian, her jacket and shirt coming off her body in flash. Still in her jeans and her emerald green satin bra, she rocked back and forth on Killian, squealing in delight as she felt the his cock harden beneath her.

"Swan...I need to touch you…." was all Killian said before he deftly opened the button of her jeans with his right hand (he had become an expert at removing her clothes). His rough, callused fingers hurriedly dipped into her panties as he sought out his favorite treasure. Both of them gasped as the pad of his thumb ghosted over his sensitive clit. "You're so hot, my love. But I wonder how wet you are…" Keeping his thumb on her clit, he slid his index finger lower, dipping it into her molten heat. "You're soaking for me, darling. Do you need ne to touch you? To fill you up?"

"Oh god, yes." Killian used his upper body strength to flip them over so that he was now on top. Removing her panties in one swift movement, he returned his hand to her dripping core, adding another finger inside her while his thumb remained rooted on her nub. He started slowly, easing his digits into her, taking in the feeling of her warmth. Then he picked up the pace, and which each thrust, Emma's cries became louder and louder. He felt her walls fluttering around his soaked fingers; he knew she was close.

"That's it, Swan. Come for me. I love watching you let go." Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her back lifted up off the bed. Her orgasm took over her entire body, but Killian loved looking at Emma's face as she fell. When she opened her eyes again, Killian said, "By all the gods, you are the most beautiful creature on this earth."

Emma blushed as she responded, "And you tend to talk too much when what I need you to do is get naked."

"Far be it for me to deny the request of a beautiful lass such as yourself."

As Killian lifted himself off the bed and went to remove his jacket, they heard the sound of a key entering the lock of the front door. Killian immediately rushed to lie on the bed with Emma so that her parents wouldn't be able to see him standing. David and Snow entered the loft, still gushing over their date.

"That crème brulee was absolutely divine. I'll have to thank Killian for the recommendation for the dessert."

"You could thank me now, Majesty," he whispered, earning warning look from Emma, telling him to shut up.

They must not have been as quiet as they hoped, because David asked, "Did you hear something just now?"

"No. Why?"

"I thought I heard someone talking."

"Yeah, it was me talking about our incredible date. And now, we have the house to ourselves. No kids, infant or adult." Snow sauntered over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Their moans carried all the way up to Emma and Killian as they lay in her bed listening to her parents making out.

"You know? It is very rare we get there kind of nights. I guess we should make the most of them," David mentioned between kisses. "What do you say I go put the eyeliner on?"

It took everything in Killian's power not to laugh, not only at David's statement but at the look on Emma's face.

"I think I might like that. And what should I wear tonight?"

"I think nothing would do."

Emma was mortified at the thought of listening to her parents in the act, but she couldn't reveal her presence, especially in her state of undress. Luckily-or unluckily-for her, Killian made the decision for her. In his booming voice, he yelled down from the bed, "Oi, mate! I've got some eyeliner you could borrow!"


	20. Always a Gentleman

_**A/N: During this week's recording of the Once Upon a Captain Swan podcast (which if you haven't listened to yet, check us out!), the host (and my boo) Sarah said she wanted to know how exactly Emma got Killian's jacket on after their first date. It's short, but I dig it.**_

Killian held the door open for Emma as the exited the restaurant. As far as first dates went, it was actually one of the more normal ones she attended. Usually, her dates were men that were marks for her to catch in her old profession, so this was definitely a step in the right direction. If it wasn't for that damn thief trying to hide himself for her presence, and subsequently ruining her dress with red wine, it would have been down-right perfect. And she spent so much time picking that dress out! But the look on Killian's face when he saw her for the first time that night more than made up for stains.

They stepped out into the crisp night air, both looking up at the stars. "I was surprised that you were able to find another restaurant other than Granny's in town."

"One of her former employees now runs 'That's Amore,' so it came highly recommended," he said as he held out his arm for her to take. "I must say, seeing that there was a dessert where one of the key ingredients was rum delighted me."

Emma tilted her head back to laugh as she gripped his arm tighter. "Tiramisu is one of my favorites."

Killian turned to her and said, "I shall endeavor to learn all of your favorites, Swan." She couldn't help but blush.

They had forgone using the Bug as transportation for the evening, opting for a pleasant stroll. It seemed like a good a idea at the time, but as they began walking back towards the loft, the night air mixed with the chill coming from the surrounding ice wall had Emma shivering slightly. Killian didn't even hesitate. He gently released her hold from his arms and went to remove his jacket from his body.

"Killian, what are you doing?"

"Swan, you're shivering. I will not have you getting ill on my account. Your parents would have my head if they knew I wasn't taking proper care of you."

"It's fine, really…"

"Please don't argue. Besides, you know how much I love seeing you in leather." Using his signature eyebrow lift accompanied by his cheeky smirk, Emma relented. Killian held the jacket up by the collar as Emma placed an arm in one of the sleeves and then the other. She was shocked at how warm it was; it also smelled like him, She couldn't help but inhale discreetly as the warmth of the leather enveloped her.

"Such a kind gentleman," she teased.

"I'm always a gentleman, love. Now, let's get you home."


	21. Planning for the Future

_**A/N: Once again, I was entrusted by my compatriots over at the Once Upon a Captain Swan podcast to "do the thing." They wanted a lead up to Operation Light Swan, so I hope they (and you all) enjoy :)**_

* * *

 _ **Planning for the Future**_

Killian sat at the counter at Granny's, enjoying a hearty breakfast and enduring Granny's constant flirting when his phone buzzed. He expected to see Emma's name pop up on the screen, but to his surprise, it was a text from Henry.

 **H: Killian, can you help me with something?**

 **K: Of course, Henry. What might be the conundrum?**

 **H: Well, it's too long to text. Might be better in person. Can you meet me at my castle?**

Smiling at the fact that Henry still referred to that old wooden playground as his "castle", Killian sent a reply.

 **K: Aye. I'll see you shortly.**

Since he had started dating Emma, he hand Henry had started spending a lot of time together. Whether it was teaching him the finer points of sailing or Henry introducing him to everything this realm had to offer, he truly had come to enjoy spending time with the lad (he would always be in Henry's debt for introducing him to the raucous music of The Dropkick Murphy).

Killian paid for his meal, slipping off the stool and heading out the door. He smiled as Granny yelled at him, "I hate to see you go, but I sure love to watch you leave." As he made his way towards the playground, he could smell the salty sea air. Taking a huge depth breath, filling his lungs with the briny air, he felt a wave of peace come over him. Just what he needed in order to help Henry with whatever problem he had. He saw Henry sitting on top of the slide, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Killian to arrive. Killian wanted to announce himself, to break Henry out of his reverie.

"Ahoy, sailor!" Killian yelled as he waved his hook at him. He went to go stand next to the slide, still able to be somewhat eye-level with the boy. Equally concerned and curious Killian asked, "So, Henry, what was it that you couldn't say to me over the phone?"

It took a few moments for Henry to turn and face him. Henry sighed s\deeply before he answered. "How serious are you about my mom?"

Killian was taken aback. He definitely hadn't expected to have this conversation with Henry so soon. Kudos to the lad for catching him off-guard. "What has brought this on, Henry?"

"I know...I'm not an idiot. I know what happened between her and my dad messed her up for a long time. And while I'll always love him because he WAS my dad, I know he broke her heart. But you have changed her; you have made her the happiest I've seen in a long time. I just want to know if you plan on being in this for the long haul. Because I don't think she could go through that again...and I really don't want to have to beat you up if you break her heart. You have an unfair advantage." In the midst of his confession, Henry still found time to banter with him.

"Henry, recently I confessed something to your mother. I told her she was my happy ending, I meant every word of it."

"But you didn't tell her you love her?"

"I...I want to make sure she feels the same before I make such a confession. But I will tell you, here and now, that yes, I love your mother with every fiber of my being."

Henry smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Henry reached behind him, excitedly rummaging through his backpack. When he sat back upright, he handed Killian what he grabbed: a week's worth of rolled-up newspapers. He went to hand the to Killian, but dropped onto the sand. Killian picked it up, noticing to the word "Classifieds" written in bold lettering at the top of the paper. He unrolled them as he asked, "What exactly is this, Henry?"

"It's my new mission: Operation Light Swan."

"And what exactly does this operation entail?"

"Well, look and see!"

Killian looked back down at the paper, noticing what he first missed: they were advertisements for housing. "I'm not sure I follow…"

"Well, if what you say you feel for my mom is the truth, then it wouldn't hurt to start investing in that future, wouldn't you agree?"

Never in Killian's life had he contemplated actually having a future. With Milah, he took it one day at a time. When the Dark One took his hand and murdered her, his thirst for revenge consumed him. He knew that going after his revenge would most likely lead to him losing his life, but he didn't care. Now, after all that had transpired up until today, he was both exhilarated and terrified at the prospect of finally getting a future, and with someone that he loved.

"I will do everything in my power to make myself worthy of your mother everyday. And I will remind her constantly that her son is one of a kind."

"She already knows that, but thank you," he joked. "So, should we get started?"

"Now?"

"Why not? Never too early to start a new journey," Henry said.


	22. The Woods are Lovely, Dark and Deep

**_A/N: A long title for a short drabble. Dedicated to my girls at the OUACS podcast, esepcially Gabrielle. (rated M)._**

 ** _Title taken from "Walking by Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost_**

* * *

It has been a long while since Emma and Killian had a moment to breathe. Ever since coming back from New York and the Land of Untold Stories, respectively, they hadn't been able to find time to be alone. So they finally made time, asking Regina watch Henry and putting their phones on silent. They would probably regret that later, but at that moment, they didn't care. They decided a nice walk in the woods would be nice, just to clear the heads. They breathed in the fresh pine scent and listened to the birds chirping, walking hand-in-hand through the autumn leaf-covered woods.

"This is nice," Emma said, swinging her arm back and forth in his.

"Aye, it is. I normally prefer the open sea, but there is something to be said for a secluded forest."

"Keep it in your pants, Romeo," she joked.

"I'm not sure who this Romeo fellow is, but it sounds like he was a bit of rapscallion like meself"

Emma simply rolled her eyes and laughed. There were times when it was just too adorable when he didn't get her references. "Sure, let's go with that." They kept walking until they reached a massive maple tree, it's leaves turning all shades of golden yellow, bright orange, and cherry red. Killian let go of Emma's hand and traipsed up to the majestic tree. Then, using his hook,began carving at it.

"Killian what are you doing?!"

"Relax, love, you'll see." In a matter of minutes, Killian moved out of the way, so that Emma could see what he had done. Carved into the tree haphazardly was "ES + KJ" and underneath was the current date. Emma couldn't help but tear up.

"Killian, that's so sweet, but why did you put the date underneath?"

He turned to face her. "So I could always remember the day I did this." Killian then dropped to one knee, grasping Emma's hand in his. He looked up and saw the shock in her eyes, but he could also see the love. "Swan, you went through hell to bring me back, and it took divine intervention to do so." He noticed her starting to tear up; he wish he had a handkerchief handy. "I don't want to waste another moment of our lives together and not be able to call you mine. I know that we are true love, but that doesn't mean you are forced to be with me, and I with you. I CHOOSE you, my darling, for now and always. Emma Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma couldn't even answer, she just kept nodding her head up and down through the tears that were freely flowing. He lifted himself off his knee, reached into his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it, revealing her mother's wedding ring.

"What?!"

"The lady Snow wanted you to have it, as a wedding present. She said this ring brought her together with her true love. She wanted yours to give it to you." Killian placed the ring on her finger, then reached out for Emma, pulling her to him in a forceful kiss. The sweet, chaste kiss suddenly turned passionate and full of need. "I love you so much," Killian whispered through kisses.

"I love you too. But you know what I would love even more?"

"What's that, Swan?"

Emma backed up from him, closer and closer to the tree with their initials carved on it. "I need you in me. Right here. Right now." Emma removed her boots and jeans in haste, leaving everything from the waist up on. She turned around, showcasing her luscious backside to her now fiancé. The animalistic groan that came from Killian as she bent at the waist and swayed back and forth had her practically dripping down her thighs.

"Bloody hell, you vixen…" Killian fumbled with his jeans, but eventually got them down to his ankles. Killian caressed the soft globes of her ass before smacking one cheek so hard, the echo repeated many times over throughout the forest. "You want me to fuck you in the woods?"

"Stop talking and get inside me!"

Killian ripped her panties with his hook and thrusted home. Emma braced herself against the tree, holding on for dear life as Killian pounded away at her.

"You like this, me taking you in woods, where anyone could happen upon us, don't you?"

"God yes…"

"I like it as well. In case anyone forgets who loves you, they know that you are mine and mine alone." Killian took hold of her hip, his cock plundering her deeper than he had ever been before. "Emma, I know I won't last long. I need you to come. I need to feel you coat me with your essence. Can you do that for me, love?"

"Oh. My. God. Yes. KILLIAN!"

She timed it right, because just as the rush of her wetness coated him, he released inside her, coating her completely.

After they calmed down from their coupling and put their clothes to rights (minus Emma's underwear), they took one last look at their tree and walked back towards their house.

(Every year, on the anniversary of their engagement, they visit the same tree).


	23. Black and White and Red All Over

A/N: I little something for my Gutter Flower Secret Santa, ilovemesomekillianjones! (Rated M)

* * *

It had been a contentious meeting in Regina's office, trying to decide how best to protect Belle from Gold. He really had gone way too far this time, even for him. The bracelet he forced around her wrist was just another piece of a crumbling wall that was never to be put back together. Belle stood cradled in Killian's arms for the past few minutes, the comfort of her best friend was surely needed. They had been at Regina's office for at least an hour before Snow announced that she needed to pick up Neal from Granny's.

"I'll go with you," Regina said. "I told Henry I would meet him after school, so I'll grab him and meet you there." Regina grabbed her black tailored jacket from the back of her desk chair, and hurriedly followed Snow and David out the door, leaving Emma, Killian and Belle standing there. Regina backtracked, walking to Belle. "Come on, Miss French. I think you need something sweet to take your mind off things." Belle nodded, somewhat reluctantly leaving Killian's comforting embrace. Regina looked at him and Emma and asked, "Will you be joining us?"

"In a few minutes," Emma responded. Her answer pacified the mayor as she and Belle passed through the doors, leading out into the main hallway. This left Emma and Killian alone as he walked towards the desk and placed his hands on the desk, dropping his head in defeat and sighing. Then he slammed his fist into ivory marble, making groan in pain; the fury over not being able to help Belle was finally bubbling to the surface. Emma snuck her arms around him, easing his heart rate momentarily as her arms tightened around his torso.

"Killian, it's alright...we will figure this out…"

In a low, somber tone, Killian answered, "No matter, what, the Dark One always seems to make our lives hell."

"But we will get around this. We always do!" She let go of his body, grabbing his arm and leading around the desk. She made him sit down in Regina's chair, his legs spread open enough for her to stand right in between. Emma tilted his chin up so that he could stare openly into her stunningly emerald eyes. "I know it's frustrating for you seeing him hurt another person, and even though it's not the same as with Milah, I know Belle is your friend. She doesn't deserve what he is doing to her and her son. But never doubt for a second that we can't help her, because we can. And we will."

Killian smiled for the first time since they entered the office. "Have I mentioned to you lately that I love you?"

Emma blushed as she said, "Not lately…"

"Cheeky minx."

"You love it," she said, smiling as she bit her lip.

"That I do." Killian beckoned her closer by crooking his finger, so Emma bent down from her waist, planting a kiss on Killian's soft lips. The juxtaposition of the softness of his lips and his coarse stubble always sent shivers down her spine, and that moment was no exception. Killian placed his hook behind her head, deepening the kiss as his tongue slid into her mouth. The tiny moans she made went straight to his cock, which was now painfully erect behind his skinny jeans.

Through moistened lips, Emma whispered to Killian, "Whatever you are thinking, we can't!"

"Come on, Swan...where's your sense of adventure?" he asked, wiggling both of his eyebrows.

"Do you realize what would happen if Regina found us? Hell, if anyone found us?!"

Killian pushing himself up gracefully from the chair, whirled Emma around so that she was facing the doors to the office. "Stay there, darling," he whispered in her ear. Despite her protests, there was something erotically exciting over the prospect of them getting caught. She watched Killian as he strode over to the end table by the couches. He bent down to pick something up, but she wasn't sure what it was until he turned around. One of Regina's beautiful red apples from the ivory vine bowl was being juggled around in Killian's hand. He slowly sauntered back over to Emma, until he stood behind her once again.

"Since you are scared of being seen, I think we might have to keep you from being heard." Placing the delicious fruit in front of her, Killian demanded, "Bite down, and hold in it your mouth. I want your screams of pleasure muffled by the apple."

Emma had never been so turned on, and she was certain he knew it. Emma opened her mouth, and grasped onto the skin of the fruit with her teeth, holding it in place. The juices from the apple slid down her chin; Killian leaned over her and licked it right off of her jaw, his scruff once again tickling her.

"I guess we better make this quick, or else they might send a search party. We don't need Leroy stumbling upon you in a state of pure bliss…" Killian flipped up the skirt to her dress, her black lace underwear easily accessible. Killian inhaled and then said, "My goodness, love, I can smell you from here. Looks like your protests were merely for show." Killian slid his hand and hook between the elastic of her panties and the skin of her hips. He caressed every inch of her flesh as he pushed them down, letting them fall to her ankles abruptly. Emma stood there, completely bare from the waist down and silenced by an apple.

Killian swiftly opened his belt and pulled down his pants, his throbbing cock springing out from behind his pants, pointed towards Emma. Killian dipped his hand between Emma's legs, prodding her entrance, and sighed when he came into contact with her dripping heat. "You're so wet, love. Ripe and juicy, just like that apple in your mouth." Killian rubbed her essence on his cock, ensuring an easy penetration. As he closed in on her body, the head caressed her clit and she screamed. Saliva, now mixed the juice from the apple, fell down from her mouth to the desk. However, he didn't allow her to recover, because a second later, he thrust into her, her hands sliding forward to correct her balance. She felt utterly filled, and relished the feeling.

"Gods, Emma...I can never get enough of your sweet cunny…" Killian pulled out slightly, then slammed home once again. "You feel so bloody tight...I am not quite sure I will last, but I will tell you this: you let that apple fall from that delectable mouth, and you will be punished for it." Killian held onto her hips tightly, pillaging and plundering her until she couldn't hold in her cries. The sputtering around the apple muffled her speech, but there was no denying her yelling out "Killian!" as she came around him. Only seconds later, Killian followed, emptying himself inside her.

When he recovered, Killian eased out of her body, and removed the apple from Emma's mouth. Emma stretched her mouth out, adjusting it back to normal.

"I'll tell you one thing," Emma said, "I will never look at apples the same way ever again."


	24. Been There All Night

_A/N: So my beta has been wanting a drabble that included "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande for weeks now. Bianca, here you go! ;)_

* * *

Emma walked into the house, exhausted. It was her parent's anniversary, so she volunteered to watch her brother while Killian helped out at the station. Putting him on staff was one of the smartest decision she and her dad had ever made. Not only did they need the extra body, but it allowed Emma and Killian to spend more time together. It also didn't hurt that Killian looked damn good in suspenders…

Emma walked into the house, kicking off her small boots. She noticed Killian's boots were in their space, so she knew he was home from his shift. She was too tired to even think about cooking dinner, so she decided to order a pizza from the new pizza parlor in town August opened up recently. Booth's Wood-fire Pizza: ironic, but delicious.

As she was about to hit the call button, she heard a noise from upstairs. It sounded like...singing.

 _These friends keep talking way too much_

 _Say I should give you up_

 _Can't hear them though cause I…_

She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't heard it herself. Emma doubled over, laughing harder than she had in what seemed like forever. There was just something so hilarious about his lilting British accent mixed with Ariana Grande that she couldn't help it.

She wondered why he hadn't called after her after she started laughing, so she went upstairs to investigate. She knocked on the door to their bedroom—still no response. Emma snuck into their bedroom and turned the corner towards their master bathroom.

Sitting with his head away from her, in the massive claw-foot tub, was Killian Jones with buds in his ears.

 _No wonder he couldn't hear me._

She stood there, admiring the sinewy muscles of his arms, and his masculine chest with light dustings of dark hair. He must have dunked his head into the tub at some point, because his hair was damp and slicked back, and the top of his body was wet. He had also taken off his brace, so his left wrist was completely bare. She still remembered the day that Killian allowed her to take his brace off for the first time and how nervous he was about being that exposed, both physically and emotionally. It only just made her love for him grow exponentially.

She was so caught up in admiring him, that she almost forgot that he was jamming out with earphone in, until…

 _This the new style, the fresh type of flow_

 _Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle_

 _Come tru yo, get you this type of blow_

 _If you wanna a menage, I got a tricycle_

She thought she laughed hard downstairs, but hearing him rap to Nicki Minaj was too much. Emma collapsed on the floor, sides hurting from the comical aspect of it. She finally got his attention, though, as he hastily took his earphones out, and slid around to look at her, water splashing onto the tile.

Killian was beet red. "Swan? I didn't hear you come in…"

Trying to sit up, Emma said, "Obviously." She had to wipe away the tears that formed in her eyes. "Dare I ask how you even learned that song?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was the Widow Lucas?"

Emma was about to answer then paused. "You know...I would."

"That's also because you could tell if I was lying."

"There's also that." Emma stood up, careful not to slip on the wet tile. As soon as she did, she was able to appreciate even more Killian's submerged body, including the endowment between his legs (he was definitely a shower).

"Like what you see, love?"

"You know I do."

"Why don't you join me then?"

It didn't long for Emma to disrobe and sink down into the water with him, and soon Killian had Emma moving side to side (well, side-saddle, that is).


	25. Bested by a Woman

A/N: A gift for Jenna, who I got for my OUACS podcast Secret Santa.

* * *

"So it's called what again, Swan?" Killian asked, shrugging his jacket on his shoulders, staring intently at his new outfit in the mirror behind their red couch. He had to admit: the red button-down collared shirt did make the black zipper vest pop.

"It's a double date, Killian. I figured since Mulan is fairly new to Storybrooke and she doesn't know many people here, that she would be comfortable spending time with us as well as Ruby."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but considering our history, I'm probably one of the last people Mulan would want to see." It had seem like a lifetime ago that Emma and Snow had been unceremoniously dropped into the Enchanted Forest via Jefferson's hat, and ran into Mulan and Aurora. While all of their first encounters with Killian may not have been ideal, he knew he was a changed man. The question was: what would Mulan think?

Emma saw the look of self-deprecation on his face and quickly rushed over to him, the light fabric of her flowy black dress billowing as she rushed to him. Emma cradled his cheeks in her palms, the warmth of his skin almost burning hers. "You know, as well as I know, that you are not that man anymore. I just want more people to see you the way I see you."

"Darling, if more people saw me the way you did, then I wouldn't be allowed to wear a stitch of clothing anymore. I'm not sure your father would appreciate that," he winked.

"Dad might not, but I know Granny would…" she joked.

"And I believe that is the end to this conversation, considering I will now have to see the woman shortly." Emma tried but failed to contain her laughter. He waited until he calmed down to offer her his elbow. After putting her arm in his, Killian opened the front door, and the walked down the stone path in their front yard towards the Bug.

Killian and Emma walked into Granny's to see that they were the first to arrive. Granny gave them both a welcoming nod from behind the counter, Emma chuckling slightly remembering their earlier conversation. Killian allowed Emma to slide into the booth, and he took the outer seat. His hand kept fidgeting with his hook, and Emma had to grab onto his to still his movements.

"Are you actually nervous?" Emma asked curiously, releasing her hold on his hand.

Killian lifted his hand to the back of his head, scratching his neck. "Of course not? Why would you say that?"

"Killian…"

Sighing, he admitted, "Yes, Swan, I might be anxious. I mean, you know these women better than I do…"

"Just stop. They will love you. Just relax and be yourself." Emma gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek, causing his face to turn a rosy pink. In the midst of their impromptu snuggling session, the bell over the front door chimed, signalling new arrivals. Killian and Emma both looked up to see Ruby and Mulan walking in, Ruby waving enthusiastically to her grandmother. Mulan definitely looked a lot different out of her traditional armor. With Ruby's keen eye for fashion, it wasn't any wonder that Mulan looked like she walked off of the catwalk. Her hair was stick straight, reaching her lower back it was so long. She wore red skinny jeans, black high heeled boots and a black off the shoulder top. The woman looked stunning, and two of them made one attractive couple. But much like Killian and his hook, Mulan had her scabbard and sword hanging from her hips. Fashionable, yet menacing.

Killian exited the booth (always a gentleman) as Ruby and Mulan approached them. Ruby and Emma embraced in a long friendly hug while Mulan and Killian nodded at one another. Then Emma hugged Mulan and vice versa. Emma invited them to sit, and Ruby slid in first, facing Emma; Mulan sat the end, eyes locking with Killian in suspicious glare.

Trying to break the ice, Killian said, "So, who's up for a round of onion rings?"

Emma munched on her deep-fried favorite while listening to Mulan and Killian go back and forth about their adventures. Who knew all it took was a few swigs of rum on his part and a glass of whiskey on hers, and the trading of war stories commenced.

"You mean you trained with men while masquerading as one?" Killian yelled in surprised with another drag from his flask.

"It was the only way I could fight for the honor of my family."

"I must say, I should learn better than the underestimate the drive of a woman."

Mulan's eyebrow raised, her curiosity piqued. "Do I feel a challenge coming on?"

Killian leaned over the table. "Arm wrestling match. You and I."

Mulan also leaned over the table, and was now nose-to-nose with Killian. "You're on, pirate."

Ruby and Emma could only roll their eyes at their significant others and their fight for dominance. "You two, sit back down, please," Emma pleased.

"I will if she does," Killian said, petulantly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Mulan put her hand on her hips and said,"Not a chance...Hook."

Killian removed his jacket fitfully, rolling up the sleeves of his new red shirt to the elbows. He shot out of the booth, making his way over to the counter to borrow on the the stools that was not being occupied. Killian planted it right in the middle of the diner, placed his right elbow on the padding and shot Mulan an imposing look.

The sound of the heels of her boots clicking against the tile was the only sound that could be heard. Everyone in the diner gawked at Killian and Mulan as she approached him. Ruby just looked at Emma and rolled her eyes while Emma shook her head. Mulan grasped Killian's hand, elbow in place.

"Killian's got this," they heard Leroy say behind them.

"I don't know...Mulan is one tough cookie. She definitely knows how to handle herself," Granny countered.

"Care to make a wager?"

"20 bucks?" Granny asked.

"You're on sister," Leroy said confidently.

The grip was already starting to become clammy as Killian said, "Last chance to back out, lass."

"Not a chance."

"Then in three...two...one…"

Killian got the drop on her fast, almost pushing her arm down immediately, but Mulan quickly recovered, pushing his arms straight up once again. The veins in both their arms soon bulged out from under the skin, a sheen of sweat covering their faces. Before Killian knew it, his wrist hit the stool, signaling Mulan's victory.

"Impressive, Lady Mulan, to the victor goes the spoils. The next round is one me."

"Gracious in the hands of defeat. An admirable trait for a pirate," Mulan said as she smiled.

"You may have won the battle, but the war isn't over? Let's see how you handle darts." Behind them, both Ruby and Emma groaned while Leroy grumpily handed Granny a twenty-dollar bill.


	26. A Regular Jackson Pollack

**_A/N: Have you missed me? (Probably not)._**

 ** _I was, once again, asked to "Do the Thing" on the podcast, and out nowhere, this little smutlet came about._**

* * *

 **A Regular Jackson Pollock**

It had been a week and a half since Emma and Regina had returned from the wish realm, and things around town were getting back to normal—normal for Storybrooke, anyways. It had calmed down so much that Emma had taken the time to start a list of home improvement project to the house. _Their_ house. Her and Killian's. (Damn, she would never be over it). Little did she know that for every task that she had listed to undertake, Killian found a way to not only excel at it, but also found a new ways to excite and arouse Emma.

She knew he would be adept at woodwork, considering the amount of times he must have repaired any damage the Jolly had endured. But seeing him in action—as well as in just a simple plain white t-shirt that her father had loaned while doing so—had her wanting to quench his thirst, and not just with a tall glass of water. The way the sweat glistened off of his brow as he hammered away at the wood on the patio...let's just say Emma needed a cold shower after watching that for longer than was appropriate.

Then, when they built the bookshelf for the living room, he was able to use his hook to help secure all other nuts and bolts into the appropriate slots, as well as the wrenches and screwdrivers. And yet again, he donned the plain white t-shirt. His muscles bulged from underneath the cotton, and she was able to see his chest hair through the fabric. It made her want to forget the task at hand and have him hammer something else entirely. That simple t-shirt began to creep into her dreams, causing her to awaken in the middle of the night to relieve her ache while Killian slept beside her, blissfully unaware of her actions.

On a Wednesday afternoon, painting could be added to that list of "New Ways to Turn on Emma Swan." They had gone to the hardware store yet again and purchased a new paint for the dining room. It was a light turquoise, and it was called "Mariner," so Killian insisted. Emma wanted a color to liven up the room, and she loved it just as much as Killian. Once home, Emma changed into a black tank top and gym shorts (aka, clothes she wouldn't miss if she accidentally got paint on them) and pulled her hair back out of her face. She laid down tarp over the dining room table and the china cabinet before pouring a liberal amount of paint into the dispenser. Emma took a roller instead of an actual brush to cover more surface area quicker, and covered the roller completely. After a few strokes on the wall, she heard Killian coming downstairs to assist. She was mid-roll as entered the room...he was wearing the white shirt again.

"Something wrong, lass?" Killian sauntered over to her, oblivious to the reaction his choice of apparel was causing Emma.

"No...why?"

He was now behind her, his body heat warming her back, but not touching her. "Well, you ceased your movements, so I wasn't sure if there was anything amiss...or is it that you can't help but be distracted by my devilishly handsome features?" Emma let out a tiny squeal, and she heard the low rumble of his laugh behind her ear. "That's what I thought. But please, allow me to assist you." She felt his presence disappear behind her, so she turned to see him dip down to pick up a paintbrush, coating it liberally. He moved to the same wall, just on the other side of her, and smeared the turquoise lacquer on the wall.

They worked in companionable silence for all of five minutes.

"Love, what do you think of my painting?" Emma, who focused on her side of the wall, turned and looked at what he was referring to: he had drawn a heart with the paintbrush, and in the middle of the heart was their initials. "Enviable talent to be sure."

She giggled. "You're a regular Jackson Pollock."

"Who is this fellow?"

"One of my favorite artists." Emma turned back to the wall, and kept up the conversation while painting. "That print hanging in the bathroom? That's his."

"You mean the one that looks as if a child just threw paint on the canvas?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh again. "It's called 'drip painting,' so I guess in a way you're right."

Emma was too focused on her task that she barely noticed Killian removing the paintbrush from the wall until it was too late: he had splattered her with paint. A good amount of it landed on her tank top and her neck. It looked as if she had turquoise freckles due to the paint flecks on her face, and despite putting her hair up, some of it did find its way into her dangling ponytail. Her mouth fell open in complete shock. "What was that for?"

He had the nerve to smirk at her while twirling the brush in his hand. "Well, I figured if you are comparing me to this Pollack bloke, I might as well use his own style."

"Oh really?" Emma removed the roller from the wall and sidled up to Killian. "You know...I think think of another way you could use that...drip style…" Emma stared into the cobalt expanse of his eyes as her left hand snaked across his chest and onto his shoulder.

"You have been eyeing my person in this shirt for a while, love…"

"How...how did you…?"

Killian leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You really thought I was asleep the other night as you pleasured yourself, calling out my name and how, what was the phrase you used? 'fucking delicious' in that white t-shirt?"

"You heard that, huh?"

"Absolutely. So tell me, love: what does this shirt do to you?"

Emma didn't answer, but what she did took him by surprise. Emma smiled and took the paint roller and smeared the white t-shirt (and Killian's chest) with paint. "There: now we are even."

"Not even close, Swan." What erupted was a full-scale paint fight, and Emma was patting herself on the back for remembering the tarps. When it ended and the caught their breath, both Emma and Killian were covered in turquoise stains. More paint ended up on their bodies than the wall.

"I think we need to clean up before we start again," Emma stated.

"I am inclined to agree. Especially since you ruined your new favorite shirt of mine."

"Not quite…" Emma flicked her wrist, and the white tee was clean and fresh, as if it had just been purchased. Killian, on the other hand, was not.

"Why only clean the shirt, love?"

"Because I had another idea…" Emma dropped the paint roller into the can, and sauntered away from the room, swaying her hips back and forth suggestively for him. "I think a shower is just what we need."

Killian followed her up the stairs towards their bedroom, the remainder of their clothing shed along the way, so once they reached the bathroom, they were completely nude save for the greenish-blue blotches on their skin. Emma turned the nozzle on the shower, and the water cascaded from the new showerhead Killian had installed a few days prior. Emma got in first, dipping her head under the flow and drenching her hair. She noticed some of the color dripping down, thankfully. She hoped it would come out without too much fuss. As she lathered up a dollop of her palms and distributed over her body, Killian stepped in with her.

"Allow me, Emma." Killian took her place under the showerhead as she moved in front of him. His palm glided over her soapy skin, adding another layer of sensation to his touch. As his dextrous fingers reached her breasts, her nipples were already hard and aching. He pinched one lightly, and Emma's eyes fell in the back of her head.

"I could massage your perfect breasts all day."

"I wouldn't complain."

Killian chuckled, "I know you wouldn't." His hand traveled lower, caressing her soapy stomach, until it reached the tiny thatch of curls he knew and loved. "But I think you would miss my touch elsewhere…" Killian dipped his middle finger into her folds; she was already wet, and it had nothing to do with the water. "Gods, Emma…"

"I've been like that since you walked downstairs…" she admitted.

"The shirt really does affect you that way?" Killian's finger hit directly on her clit as he asked her this question, making her knees buckle.

"Yes!" she cried out. "But, seeing you all wet right now is pretty sexy, too," she winked. She finally looked down, and her eyes lit up at the sight of his very prominent erection.

"Emma…"

"Yes?"

"Turn around. Brace your hands on the wall."

The amount of desire behind his deepened voice had her obeying immediately. Emma bent at the waist, giving Killian as excellent view of her pert backside. She felt his hook on her left hip and knew he was gripping his cock on his right, lining himself up at her entrance. He teased her, inserting the head of his cock inside her, then pulling out immediately. She whined every time.

"Are you ready for me, love? You need me buried inside your sweet cunny?"

"Yes!"

With her answer, he pushed inside her to the hilt, his balls slapping against her dampened thighs. "You naughty lass. You suggested a shower to get clean, but you only succeeding in dirtying yourself more."

"I don't see you complaining…"

"And neither will you." Killian grasped her shoulder for balance as he pummeled her with his throbbing cock. Her cries of pleasure only made him go faster and deeper; her hands started to slip from the tile with the sheer force of his thrusts. Sooner than expected, he felt her channel contracting around him.

"Are you about to come, love?"

"Yes! Oh, god...yes, I'm going to come!"

"Let go, Emma. Let go."

Emma called out his name as she exploded around him, a new rush of wetness making her slicker than ever; triggering his own impending release.

"Get on your knees."

She wasn't sure if she heard him right through her post-orgasmic haze. "What?"

"I said, get in your knees, lass." Killian exited Emma as she slipped down to the bottom of the tub, facing him. He stroked his cock in front of her; it glistened with her arousal. "You like 'drip painting' so much, well...I figured why not make my own."

A wicked smile appeared across Emma's face; she understood what he wanted. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, anticipating what was to come. She heard Killian's breathing increase in pace and in pitch as he warned her with a simple, "Emma…"

She felt the warm, slick substance fall across her tongue, as well as her cheek and forehead. She opened her eyes to see a very spent Killian staring down at her with a loving smile. "Now that is art."

Emma giggled as she wiped some of his essence from her cheek and licked his from her finger, earning a satisfied groan from Killian. "Alright, Jackson Pollock, time to actually clean up."

Once they had cleaned each other thoroughly, they returned to the task at hand. It didn't help matters Killian put on that damn t-shirt again; not more than 30 minutes later, it was removed once again, but not because it was stained...


	27. Lookin' for a Date?

_**Happy Early Birthday to the Belle to my Ruby , Kaitlyn (aka spartanguard!) You are so amazing and I'm so blessed to call you a friend!**_

 _ **Julie (cocohook38) and I collabed one again to give you art along with your one-shot (you can see the art on tumblr). Double J Prodcutions strikes again ;)**_

 _ **Rated M for, well...you know ;)**_

* * *

Deputy Killian Jones turned the corner onto Main Street in his vintage black Firebird just as the sun was setting over the horizon. It had been a few years since he had taken up the position and he was taking to it like the Jolly Roger in smooth waters. He never imagined working with his best mate (and father-in-law) would be easy—after all, Killian did murder David's father in cold blood. But, David understood that Killian was no longer that man anymore, and forgave him, much to Killian's surprise.

Killian was cruising down the street, listening to Christina Perri over the radio, when a flash of gold blinded him momentarily. When his eyesight adjusted, Killian looked towards the source of the light, which was right in front of Grann's. He soon realized that the setting sun's rays were reflecting off of a necklace, and the jewelry was being worn by the most captivating woman he had ever seen in his over 300 year existence.

Her flaxen hair was piled high on her head, with tiny tendrils falling from her temple, framing her face. Her hair being up exposed her long, graceful neck. She wore minimal makeup, but she didn't need it, her face one of classic beauty. He could see her emerald-green eyes from down the street; they were like two jewels gleaming in twilight. Her toned arms and sculpted legs were on full display in a tiny red sheath dress that looked as if it had been painted on her. And the red peek-a-boo sandal heels on her feet gave her backside extra perkiness.

She leaned against the newspaper carrier, looking around for someone—for whom, he wasn't sure. Deciding to help this gorgeous creature, Killian drove down to Archie's office, then flipped into a u-turn and stopped right in front of the goddess.

He rolled down his window as she poked her head through, giving Killian not only ample view of her cleavage, but her scent permeated the vehicle (cinnamon and rum...how delicious).

Killian cleared his throat as he lifted his sunglass. "Are you alright, lass?"

She beckoned him over by crooking her finger; his body moved to the passenger seat as if she had him under a trance. "You know, when I saw your from across the street, I knew you were sexy, but damn, that accent just makes it even better," she answered. Was she _flirting_ with him? "You looking for a date?"

Killian blushed while he scratched behind his ear in slight embarrassment. He realized that this woman was, in fact, a prostitute. He should have known someone that alluring wasn't simply wandering the streets for help. "Not at the moment. Not only am I happily married, I am also in law enforcement, so if you would kindly remove yourself from this locale, I think it would be best."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to ask you if you were a cop, but I mean...what your wife doesn't know won't hurt her…" the siren smiled wickedly at him.

He admired her tenacity, that's for sure. "She would have my bollocks if she were to ever catch me in the arms of another woman, and she is quite the sight angry, so I must politely decline." Killian moved back into the driver's seat awkwardly, trying to keep his cool. He went to turn the car back into park when the siren opened up the passenger side door and climbed into the seat. As she sat down, the skirt of her dress rode up higher, showing more and more of her thighs. Despite his rejection in words, his body betrayed him as his cock stirred between his legs. "What are you doing?!"

She sat there, looking as innocently as she could in that moment. "I don't take no for an answer." She quickly leaned over to him, her right hand caressing his burgeoning hard-on while her left hand teased the baby hairs at the base of his neck. How she knew _that_ was a turn-on…

The goddess in red whispered into his ear, "You are going to drive us down to the town line, where no one can find us. And then you are going to fuck me on the hood of your car." A shiver traveled down Killian's spine at the thought, his cock now fully engorged. "You like that, don't you? You want me, Deputy. I can feel how much you do…" Her dexterous fingers popped open the button on his leather pants with ease. He was too far gone to be shocked by her actions. Her fingers held the top of his zipper pull as she quietly pleaded, "Drive."

It took every ounce of strength in his body to not press his foot all the way down on the gas as he took off from outside Granny's. He spun around so hard that he created fresh tire marks in the street as he sped off towards the town line. All while he was trying to concentrate on driving, the siren pulled down his zipper swiftly and reached her smooth fingers into his pants. She found out quickly that Killian never wore underwear under his leathers, and when her hand came into contact his cock, Killian hissed.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, Deputy," she exclaimed as she pulled his cock out of the confines of his pants. "Let me take care of you."

Killian tried to think of unpleasant thoughts to tame his raging erection: Blackbeard taking the Jolly, Leroy walking in on him and Emma, Granny in the nude. But, once his golden goddess's lips met his flesh, there was no turning back. The moan she elicited from him at the initial contact only encouraged her further, and she opened her lips to take more of him into her mouth. Killian's gripped the steering wheel so hard that the knuckles on his right hand turned a ghostly white.

She released him from her dampened lips with a loud _pop_. "I bet your wife has never given you head like this, Deputy…" Then she went back to her task, her head bobbing up and down Killian's cock at a steady pace. Her saliva dripped from her lips all over his shaft, with some sprinkling onto her hand and the hems of his leather pants. As she took him all the way to the back of her throat, she hummed around him.

"Bloody hell!" he howled in pleasure. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer at the pace she was going; thank goodness he could see the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign only yards away. "We are at the town line, lass," he groaned out. He tried to stop slowly, but as she took her mouth off of him, she licked a long swipe from the base of his cock to the tip, which caused Killian to jerk his foot down on the brake. The devilish grin she gave him as she looked into Killian's eyes was nothing short of scandalous. "So what was it you wanted me to do once I got you here, love?"

Without a word, the red-clad siren opened the passenger car door and slid out of the seat. Despite the heels, she walked gracefully around the front of the car, her back facing his heated stare. She grasped the clip holding her hair up, releasing it in a wave of blonde that reached the top of her pert backside. She looked over her shoulder at him and winked as she lifted the skirt of her dress to her hips, revealing her gloriously naked ass to him. Killian couldn't help but grip himself, stroking up and down as she slid herself onto the hood of the Firebird, the full moon illuminating his nymph in its light. She kicked off her heels and lifted her legs up, planting her feet onto the hood and spread her legs wide open. As he watched her hand drift down her body, Killian sped into action. He pushed his door open, and hastily removed his shoes and leather pants; he threw his sunglasses that were still on the top of his head onto the passenger seat. He could care less about the dirt and rocks under his bare feet when he came around to the front of the car and his goddess had her finger on her clit.

Killian stood there, mesmerized by the sight as she called out to him, "When I saw the way you looked at me from across the street in your car, I knew I had to have you. Deputy Jones, fuck me, please."

"I will under one condition, you bloody minx." His breathing became erratic the more she rubbed her clit; the wetness on her inner lips had him licking his own.

"What is it?" she moaned.

"Say my name."

"Killian...please...I need you…"

Killian raced over to her, his cock soon lined up to penetrate her silken sheath. He pressed his tip to her entrance, and as if he had no control over his body, he was buried fully inside her. She cried out, "Killian!" once more as he leaned his body over hers. He slowly pulled out of her, his cock slick with her juices, and then he pressed in all the way again. His goddess wrapped her legs around his waist, urging his body closer. "Fuck me harder, Deputy!"

"When I'm inside you, call me, 'Captain,'" he replied, cheekily.

"Then, fuck me harder, Captain!" she said, smiling.

"With pleasure." Killian leaned on his forearms as he plundered his siren faster and deeper. The pitch of her cries started getting higher, and he knew that she was close to her completion. As he picked up the pace, he told her, "Look at me." Her green eyes, which looked almost black in this light, met his as he told her, "You are a vision like this, more beautiful than any woman in any realm. But I need one thing from you: come for me, lass. Let yourself fall around me."

As he spoke those words, she called out his name one final time as she came, a rush of wetness coated his cock. Her release sped up his own, and only seconds later, Killian erupted inside of her.

Instead of collapsing on top of his goddess, he went back to looking at her beautiful eyes. "You know, we never actually did discuss my payment for this encounter."

She started laughing underneath him as her hand went to the necklace. "I think this necklace was payment enough. Really, Killian, it's too much. And I can't believe you kept it from me for over a year!"

"Nonsense, love. Jasmine insisted I take a gift back from Agrabah for you. And I know how bad you are at snooping, so I had your parents keep it locked up for me." That earned him a playful slap on the arm.

"Well, if we ever see her again, I will have to thank her. And thank you for this. I enjoyed it. Whenever I see you with your badge in your car, I just...it does things to me."

"Well, far be for me not to indulge my wife in playing out her fantasies," he winked. "Happy Anniversary, Emma."


	28. Wife

**_A/N: Blame this ENTIRELY on a few buddies of mine._**

 ** _Rated F for FLUFFY AF_**

For as long as she could remember, she had always been "Swan."

Ever since that first adventure on the beanstalk, they Emma sacrificed herself and Henry brought her back with True Love's Kiss, that had been her nickname from Killian.

But now, as they make their way back to Storybrooke after their week-long (and well-deserved honeymoon, he had taken to calling her something different, but just as meaningful.

Emma parked the car in front of the white picket fence of their home, from ear to ear. Killian looked over at her, exchanging a similar smile. "So, do I get to carry you over threshold?" Killian asked excitedly.

Emma Swan actually giggled. "Well, I don't see why not…?" He was out at her door before she could even finish her answer. He practically unbuckled her from her seat himself. Killian lifted her into his arms, Emma squealing with delight. "You don't to carry me the whole way! We have luggage in the car!"

"Luggage can wait. This is tradition!" he said, sauntering up the walkway through the gate.

"Killian…"

"You know I'm not struggling. I've carried rum barrels heavier than you!" She laughed, knowing that he had said that to her before, but he didn't recall.

As they reached the porch, Emma fished the house keys out of her jacket. Improvising, he bent her slightly so that she could reach the keyhole easier. As soon as the door was slightly ajar, Killian kicked it all the way open with his boot.

He looked at Emma, with all the love in his eyes reflecting into hers, as he said, "Welcome home, Wife."

From that day forward, that was all she heard.

" _Care for a splash of rum, Wife?"_

" _Wife, do we have to go to your brother's birthday party?"_

" _I love you, Wife."_

One day, over a year into their marriage, while she was cooking Sunday breakfast, she finally asked, "Why don't you call me 'Swan' anymore?"

He looked at her curiously. "Does it bother you?"

"No...not really. It's just...it was our thing. I kind of miss it."

Killian walked up behind her, as she was flipping the pancakes off the skillet, wrapping his arms around her. "You want to know why I stopped calling you 'Swan'"? She nodded her head, which he felt on his chin. "It's because I never in my life thought I would have this, with you, so when say 'wife,' it's so I never forget what I worked so hard for, and what I will fight with my last breath to keep."

She turned in his arms, placing her forehead onto his, revelling in the contact. "I love you so much, Husband."

"And I you, Swan."

"Call me, 'Wife.'"

"As you wish."


End file.
